


That is our fate

by slingby (cannedsouda)



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 26,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannedsouda/pseuds/slingby
Summary: Eric Slingby is a vampire from the 1800's struggling to live in the modern world with an insatiable thirst for blood, his whole life changes when he meets Alan Humphries a kind and generous customer who comes into his day to day job. Can Eric learn to control his thirst for blood, or will he snap and give in?Modern day Slingphries Vampire au!!





	1. Familiar Scents

For as long as he could remember, Eric struggled with keeping his thirst for blood under control. It got worse and worse every year, but he somehow managed to control it. He had picked up a habit of wearing a surgical mask in public places, to block the smell of blood from hitting his nose. He sighed a bit as he walked down the street, keeping his head down.

Heading for the job he'd picked up at a local convience store, he sighed some and clocked in. His shift was pretty easy, considering he clocked in right as the rush stopped and the foot traffic in and out slowed to an almost complete stop, allowing him to take off his mask and relax with a happy sigh. When he wasn't taking care of customers, Eric was leaning on the counter and watching the cameras to make sure everything was fine.

At the point where his shift seemed to drag the most, Eric decided to pull empty candy boxes and replace them as well as restock their various refrigerated goods. He was knelt down in their walk in freezer when he heard the small buzzer sound, letting him know someone had come in. He stood up and walked out, fully prepared to put his mask back on when the smell that hit his nose threw him for a loop.

Shaking his head some to snap back to reality after stopping in shock, he stepped behind the counter again and waited for the customer that just walked in to finish shopping. Eric tried to remember if he'd smelled the scent before, but he never recalled it. He brushed it off to worry about later and leaned on the counter, watching Alan wonder down the isles in thought.

Eric had been working there long enough to know the habits of people who came in regularly. The regulars came in and browsed for a few minutes before grabbing what nearly everyone came in for, food. Watching Alan closely, Eric had noticed he avoided food completely. He couldn't help but wonder why he came in when over 90% of their stock was in fact, food.

“Can I help you with anything?” Eric asked, standing up.

“Ah, no. I know what I'm looking for, I already grabbed it. I'm just trying to decide if I want anything else.” Alan said, smiling.

Eric nodded, smiling back at Alan and returning to leaning on the counter. Standing up straight when Alan finally approached the counter, he scanned his items and gave him his total.

“Thank you, come again.” Eric said, handing Alan his bag.

Alan waved some and took his bag, humming a bit as he walked out. Eric leaned on the counter again and locked his eyes on the clock. He jerked upright when he realized what the scent was. The scent was one Eric was comfortable with. He kicked himself mentally for not realizing it sooner.

Finishing out his shift and leaving, Eric went straight home and collapsed onto his bed. He hoped he saw Alan again soon, he really wanted to get to know him. 


	2. First Meetings

Since his run in with Alan, Eric kept a closer eye on the door everytime he was at work in hopes that Alan would come in. Though, everytime he worked Alan never seemed to come in. Maybe he was just a one time customer. They got a lot of those, people just passing through.

Just when he was about to give up hope, the buzzer sounded and that familiar scent hit his nose. He perked up and looked towards the door, eyes lit up. If he was a dog, his tail would be wagging. He watched as Alan breezed past the front counter and made his way to the cooler doors, browsing. Eric watched him, curiosity on his face.

“Can I help you with anything?” Eric asked him.

“Ah, no. I'm good, thank you though.” Alan said, smiling.

Eric noticed how sick Alan looked and worry washed over him. He began to wonder if he should tell Alan he could fix him something. He quickly dismissed the debate when Alan approached the counter with a large water bottle and a couple of honey buns.

“Just those, please.” Alan said, pulling out his wallet.

“I can make you something if you want.” Eric said.

“Really, those are okay.” Alan said, shifting his weight.

Eric only nodded and gave the other his total, taking the cash that was handed to him. He waved a bit as Alan left, watching the other leave in a hurry. Eric couldn't help but wonder if Alan had...fed himself recently, though he felt the usual guilt wash over him when he realized he hadn't done it himself.

Come the end of his shift, Eric felt nauseous from the smell of human blood. It didn't help that someone had come in and let their kid run around and then had the audacity to blame Eric when their kid slammed their forehead into the corner of a shelving unit and cut themself. Eric had almost passed out then.

Tossing his jacket and keys onto his entrance table as he entered his place, Eric sighed and collapsed onto his couch. He closed his eyes, relaxing for a moment. He stood up and moved to his kitchen. He opened his fridge and pulled out left over chinese food from a few days before.

He took a moment to sniff it, making sure it was still good enough to eat. He determined it _was_  good enough to eat and grabbed fork from his sliverwear drawer. Digging into it, Eric began to eat. He didn't realize just how much he ate until he began to feel that familiar feeling from over eating.

Dropping the fork into the sink, tossing the empty container into the trash, and running to his bathroom, Eric dropped to his knees in front of his toilet just in time to throw up everything he'd just eaten. That night felt like his own personal brand of hell.

Come the next morning, he was still laying on his back on his bathroom floor when he heard his phone ring from his pocket. Amazed that it still had just over half battery, he pulled it from his pocket and answered sighing when he heard the voice of his coworker.

After a long conversation, Eric drug himself to his feet and hopped in the shower to get the vomit smell off him and changed clothes before he went back to work. His coworker was pulling the ‘too sick to work’ card and it irritated Eric to no end, especially since it seemed to be a daily thing recently.

Resting his head on the counter after clocking in and clearing the rush, Eric groaned. He still felt like crap and wished he'd stopped eating sooner. Sitting up when the door buzzer sounded, Eric moved to pull his mask back up when that same familiar scent hit his nose, he could have cried in relief.

“Sorry to bother you, but I really want to apologize for yesterday. I felt like I came off rude.” Alan said.

“Ah, you weren't rude at all.” Eric told him.

Alan let out a sigh in relief. “Oh thank goodness.” He said. “My names Alan, by the way. Alan Humphries.”

“I'm Eric Slingby.” He said, shaking the others hand. “Nice to meet you.” He added.

After talking about anything and nothing, Alan jotted down his number and handed it to Eric.

“Just so we can talk some more.” He said, smiling as he left with a wave.

It had only been one conversation, but Eric felt like he was already head over heels for Alan.


	3. Her

It took Eric two days before he worked up the courage to text Alan. Normally Eric was assured that what he wanted to do was fine, but everytime he started to send a text to Alan he backed out. Deciding enough was enough, Eric picked his phone and sent Alan a text.

‘Hey, it's Eric from the convienence store, just sending you a text so you can save my number.’

After hitting send, Eric began to panic. What if Alan had given a fake number? What if he'd typed the number wrong? What if after what if entered his head until he heard his phone ding with a reply.

He looked at it, holding his breath.

‘Hey! I was wondering when you'd text me. I was beginning to think you'd lost my number.’

Eric nearly sobbed in relief at Alan's reply.

‘Nah, I just got busy is all.’

“Busy being a wuss.” He muttered to himself.

He texted back forth with Alan for a while until they came to nothing to text about. Eric was fine with that, that meant he could turn off all the lights and get some sleep. Once he was comfortable with how dark his place was, Eric laid back down on his couch and closed his eyes.

He was pulled from sleep at a knock on his door. He decided it wasn't important and tried to ignore it, slowly going back to sleep. When the knocking turned into banging, Eric grew irritated and got up.

He opened his door with a little more force than was necessary and stared at the person standing there. _Of course_ it was her, the only person who found entertainment value in waking Eric up.

“Only you would find entertainment value in waking me up.” Eric said, yawning.

“It's part of what I'm obligated to do as your best friend. Now get dressed. I need a fake date.” Grell said, stepping inside.

“Why can't you ask William?” Eric complained.

Grell sighed as she sat down, crossing her legs.

“I tried that, he said he was busy. He's been watching the area. Apparently, word is vampire hunters are stalking the area again.” She said.

Eric groaned at the words ‘vampire hunters’ they always made trouble for the small community of vampires that called London home. Most people knew they existed and as far as they were concerned, if no trouble was made they could co-exist peacefully.

There was however, a small handful that had a vendetta against them were always on the hunt for them, sometimes other vampires killed others out of anger and revenge. Eric had done it himself, killed the one who turned him.

“They reappear this time every year.” Eric said. “You'd think they'd learn their lesson.” He added.

“Enough chit chat on them, Eric. I need you dressed and ready to go. I want to go to the pub, but I don't want creeps all over me.” Grell said.

Sighing in defeat, Eric went and got dressed. Sometimes Eric could chat with Grell and get out of being her fake date, but she was getting sharper and better about detecting when he was doing so. He came back out after freshening up and making sure he looked decent.

“Are we gonna do this or what? If not I'm going to bed.” Eric said, pulling his surgical mask over his face.

Grell stood up and made her way to the door with confidence in her stride, it made Eric stop to admire her. She was always so self confident, Eric almost forgot that she could be a troublemaker when she wanted to. Following her out after making sure he had what he needed, Eric locked his door and shoved everything into his pocket.

“If I end up in another bar fight, I'm going to make _you_ pay for the tab next time we're out.” Eric said.

Grell waved a perfectly manicured hand to dismiss what Eric said.

“You won't, I'll swear on it.” She said.

“That's what you said last time.” Eric complained. “I ended up with a black eye and a split lip which, by the way, took forever to heal.”

Grell's pointed look at him basically reminded him why and he shrunk a bit under the look. Okay so maybe the long healing process was his fault, but the bar fight has started because some guy tried to harass Grell.

“You'd heal faster if you fed yourself.” Grell said.

“Not happening.” Eric said. “I'd rather overeat leftovers than feed myself.” He added, shoving his hands on his pockets.

“You can't wear that mask forever, Eric.” Grell said. “It may be helpful now, but it won't be eventually.” She added.

“That's what you think.” Eric said, opening the door to the pub and letting her inside first.

“Eric, be serious here. That mask is only gonna keep out the smell for so long. You're going to get thirsty and you won't be able to resist your urges.” She said, looking at him.

“I've been able to do it this long.” Eric said, sitting at a table. “You know my usual.” He added, waving his hand.

Grell rolled her eyes, knowing trying to get through to Eric was going to be useless at that point, going to order them both drinks. Joining Eric at the table, she set Eric's drink in front of him and sat down.

“You need to be careful Eric, the thirstier you get the chance of losing control gets higher.” Grell warned.

The thought of losing control made Eric's stomach flip. He'd come close once, it took Grell locking him in her basement to snap him out of his feral state. Eric stayed silent and stared down into his drink, thoughts racing.

How was he supposed to keep from being feral _and_ control his thirst for blood?


	4. In Comes The Hunter

Once he was free from Grell's clutches, Eric returned to his apartment and went straight for his bedroom. He had the next two days off and planned to spend them in bed. After he changed into his pajamas, he flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes.

He thought about his conversation with Grell and sighed. She was right, he knew that, but he didn't trust himself. Running a hand down his face, he sat up and sighed. How was he supposed to enjoy his days off if he kept thinking about how thirsty he was?

Getting up off his bed, Eric went down to his kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. Opening it, he dropped in a couple of tablets that would dissolve and help him trick his body into thinking it got what he was craving most. Downing it in no time flat, he tossed the bottle into the trash and sat down on his couch.

Looking at his phone when it went off, Eric sat up when he saw a notification from William. William hardly ever contacted anyone in his phone and when he did it was never good news.

‘Hunters in your area. Don't leave your place unless necessary. -W.’

Eric thought the way William sent texts was strange, but then he remembered William was just a handful of years older than him and came from a time when it wasn't considered strange.

“Old habits die hard.” Eric mumbled to himself.

He was guilty of a few old habits himself anyway. Anytime he made tea, he settled for the old fashioned way rather than using the tea maker that sat in his counter. He also kept things pinned up on a cork board rather than plugging them into his calendar.

Eric was walking passed his front door when he stopped and back tracked, listening closely. He heard voices that didn't sound like his neighbors and his fight or flight activated when his door was kicked open.

“Found you.” Came the voice of the hunter that had been trailing Eric for years.

Just barely managing to duck under the hunters arm, Eric ran out of his place and towards the emergency exit. He didn't chance a glance behind him as he ran down the street. After zig zagging through the streets and losing the hunter, Eric banged on Grell's door.

“Grell if you love me you'll let me in!” Eric called, frantic.

Grell opened her door and pulled Eric inside, knowing what that tone meant, slamming her door and locking it.

“What happened?” Grell asked.

“He found me.” Eric said. “I don't know how, either.”

“You're staying here until he gives up.” Grell said.

“Grell, that could be ages.” Eric told her.

“I don't care, you're staying. I made you leave clothes here for a reason.” She said, turning to him. “I'm also going to make sure you eat.” She added.

“Grell, please. Last time you tried I ended up sick.” Eric complained.

“Because you don't feed yourself properly.” She said, pointing a finger in his face.

It was perfectly manicured and painted red, Eric noticed.

“Even if I wanted to eat properly, I can't.” Eric said. “I'm so used to human food, blood would make me sick.” He added.

“You're going to have to give in soon enough.” Grell said.

After fighting with Grell about eating for an hour, Eric decided to get dressed and go out. It was risky, but he kept a hood on and head down. Seeing the local flower shop, Eric quickly inside when he heard the familiar sound of a hunter's chains.

He was pleasently surprised when he smelled Alan's scent. He pulled his mask down and walked over to Alan when the other waved. He noticed Alan sticking a book under the counter, but didn't say anything about it.

“Hey.” Alan said, smiling.

“Hey, I didn't realize you worked here.” Eric said.

Alan nodded some. “It's pretty easy, besides it gives me a chance to read books I've been meaning to.” He said.

Eric nodded. “As long as you love what you do.” He said, smiling.

Alan nodded, leaning on the counter. “Listen, I just wanted to say thanks for offering to fix food.” He said. “I don't really...feed myself right.” He added, blushing. “I can't really stand the taste...”

Eric knew what he was implying, it caused relief to wash overhim because he wasn't just tagging an assumption onto Alan.

“I get it.” Eric said. “I'll take human food over blood anyday.” He said.

Alan nodded some, smiling. “Me too.” He said. “My shift ends soon, you wanna go get drinks?”

Eric nodded some. “Sounds good!” He said, smiling.

Eric really hoped that nothing went wrong.


	5. Hunter vs Hunted

As soon as Alan's shift was over, they made their way to the pub and ordered themselves drinks. Eric led Alan to a table away from where everyone was gathered to give him a chance to pull his mask down.

“You don't have to answer my question.” Alan started. “But, why do you wear that mask?” He asked.

Eric shifted as he debated on telling Alan the reason why. Deciding it was better to be honest, he sighed some.

“I have...a really hard time controlling my urge to drink blood.” He said, blushing in embarassment. “The smell makes me nauseous, but my mouth waters.” He added.

Alan listened to him with interest, a curious look on his face. Eric couldn't help but notice the way Alan's eyes sparkled when he found interest in something, he found it quiet cute.

“Well, I can't really relate.” Alan said. “But maybe I can try to help you control it?” He asked, head tilted.

“I'm willing to try anything at this point.” Eric said, leaning on the table.

Alan nodded some and gave him advice he thought would help. Eric made mental notes and stood up when he noticed the crowd thinning out. He knew he needed to get back to Grell's place before the Hunter tracking him tried to attack him again.

“May I walk you home?” Eric asked.

Alan nodded and stood up, a smile making itself at home on the others face. “Of course.”

Walking out after offering Alan his arm, another habit he kept as the years passed, he listened to Alan hum as they walked only stopping to direct Eric towards his place. Eric made sure Alan got inside before he walked away, shoving his hands into his pockets as he did so.

Eric was a block away from Grell's place when he heard the sound of chains behind him. He froze in place and slowly turned to look behind him. There he was. The vampire turned vampire hunter, who'd earned the name The Raven Hunter.

“Sebastian Michaelis.” Eric said.

The other man only smirked, a stake already in hand. Eric knew he needed quick thinking here, otherwise it was game over. He was quick to backflip when Sebastian ran at him, ducking under Sebastian's attempt to stake him.

“Why are you so dead set on hunting down and killing your own kind?” Eric asked him, kicking thr stake out of Sebastian's hand and catching it in one fluid motion. “Like it or not, you're a vampire too.”

Sebastian only scoffed and pulled another stake off his belt. Eric just had to figure out how to rid him of all his stakes. No damage could be done if Eric got rid of them.

Grabbing the wrist of the arm flying at him, Eric disarmed Sebastian once more and tossed the stake into the alleyway. He took that moment to headbutt Sebastian in an attempt to disorient him.

Sebastian stumbled back and Eric took off running. He knew if he got far enough ahead it would cause Sebastian to lose him. Grunting when he was tackled to the ground, Eric quickly turned over and elbowed his attacker in the face.

The weight on his back had been too light to be Sebastian, so he knew it had to be the only other hunter who'd been tracking him down. The Watchdog Huntsman himself.

“Ciel Phantomhive.” Eric said, standing up.

Despite Ciel's short stature, he was an excellent hunstman, belonging to a long line of excellent vampire hunters. All of which had brought down some of the most well known vampires through out history.

Ciel stared at Eric for a moment before he charged forward, a stake raised into the air. Eric knocked Ciel's stake out of his hand, only cry out in pain when he took one in the shoulder from Sebastian. Clenching his teeth as he pulled it out, he tossed it aside.

“You've got to try a lot harder than that.” He said.

Eric heard a foot steps behind him and was completely ready to meet his end, only to be surprised at the voices he heard.

“If you value your lives, you'll walk away.”

“William, let me have some fun with them.~ I'll show them why they shouldn't mess with us.”

“Your definition of fun equals death.” Eric remarked.

“Your point?” Grell asked.

Eric rolled his eyes and stood up straight as he eyed the two hunters. The two gave up and retreated, not in the mood to fight three vampires. Two of which weren't hindered by an injury.

Eric wondered what else life was gonna throw at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: despite how i wrote them here, i absolutely adore sebastian and ciel. they were just the perfect characters i had in mind for my hunters.


	6. Live and Learn

Wanting to get off the street before anything else went wrong, Eric allowed Grell to escort him back to her place. Once they were inside, she made him take his shirt off and sit down on the edge of her tub so she could take care of his wound. He hissed as she worked, kicking himself for not feeling confident enough to feed himself properly and allow his healing abilities to kick in faster than they did half the time.

“You know if you'd actually feed...” Grell muttered, making sure the wound was 100% clean.

“I'm not in the mood, Grell.” Eric said, staring at his feet. “I just wanna eat something light and go to sleep.” He added, realizing just how tired he actually was.

“Alright, Alright. You finish cleaning yourself up and I'll set out something for you.” She said.

Eric nodded and she left, leaving Eric alone with his thoughts. He almost regretted sending Grell out, because he was suddenly very aware that he could have died. Doing his best to forget what happened Eric stood up, finished cleaning himself up, redressed, and went to see what Grell had set out for him. Seeing she'd set out a couple of cinnamon rolls and a bottle of water with a blood supplement tablet. Thanking her silently, he mixed the tablet into the water, grabbed the plate, took it to his room and closed the door.

Eric figured he'd had enough social interaction for one night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Eric left, Alan shut his door and locked it listening for the sounds of his room mate. Figuring Ronald was still out causing trouble, or mischief rather, with his friends, Alan made his way to his room and sat down on his bed.

Realizing how tired he was, Alan laid down and curled up on his bed. Just as he was dozing off, he heard Ronald come in. Hearing the other go straight to his room, Alan fell completely asleep. He was jolted awake by Ronald jumping onto his bed.

“What the hell, Ronald?” Alan asked, annoyed he'd been woken up.

“I just wanted to make sure you've eaten.” The younger vampire said, sitting on his knees on Alan's bed.

Alan looked at his clock, letting out an exasperated sigh when he learned Ronald had let him sleep one hour before deciding to check on him.

“Yes, I ate at work earlier.” Alan said.

“But did you _eat_?” Ronald asked.

Alan glared at Ronald, making the other put his hands up.

“I have told you a million times, Ronald. I'm fine eating human food.” Alan said. “Unlike you, I hardly go out, meaning I hardly get hurt and have no need for quicker healing.” He added.

Ronald shunk back under Alan's words. He sometimes forgot his roommate was blunt and honest and wasn't afraid to put people in their place.

“Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going back to sleep. _Some_ of us have work in the morning.” Alan said, laying down and putting his back to Ronald.

Ronald sighed and stood up, leaving the room. Once Alan had his back to Ronald, the conversation was over. Retreating to his own bedroom, Ronald flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Sometimes he wondered if Alan was _really_ telling the truth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eric yawned a bit as he dozed in and out, wondering if Alan knew anything about the hunters. He debated on asking him, but decided against it in favor of sleep. When the piecing screech of the alarm clock woke him up the next day, he slapped the top and let his arm dangle.

He knew Grell must have snuck in and set it, to help Eric avoid over sleeping. He moved to sit up, groaning in pain when he became suddenly aware of his shoulder injury. Moving slowly, he sat up and stretched as far as his shoulder allowed him too.

He stood up and made his way down to the kitchen silently thanking Grell for leaving out food for him to eat. He ate slowly, rubbing at the injury on his shoulder. He kicked himself mentally for being careless and getting caught by Sebastian and Ciel.

“Live and Learn.” He said, sighing as he went and got dressed.

Maybe a day out and about would do him some good.


	7. Hunter Scare

Spending the day out and about, Eric decided to head to the flower shop to see Alan. Glad to see that he wasn't _too_ busy, he stepped inside and approached the counter. He waited patiently for Alan to finish watering the flowers and return to the counter before he greeted him.

“Hey.” Eric said, smiling a bit.

“Hey there.” Alan said, a smile on his face. “What brings you here?” He asked, leaning on the counter.

“I just needed some fresh air, I know most people would enjoy being at home all day on a day off. I, however, am not most people.” Eric said.

“Well, I am honored you chose to come and see me.” Alan said, smiling some.

Eric couldn't help but smile back when Alan smiled at him. It was almost contagious, and Eric didn't really mind.

“I can't be out and about and not come to see you.” Eric said, grinning.

When Alan laughed, Eric felt his heart speed up just a bit. The sound was music to his ears and he didn't want it to stop.

“Well, I guess I'll have to return the favor and come see you when you're working.” Alan said, the same smile from before on his face.

It was in that moment Eric realized, he was in love with Alan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a pleasant conversation with Eric, Alan sat down in the chair behind the counter and watched him go. He always felt content and relaxed after conversations with Eric, sometimes he considered just texting Eric when he was restless and couldn't sleep.

Taking a moment to duck down and dig in his bag for the small snack he'd packed, Alan pulled ouy a bottle of water and a granola bar. He was just about to set everything on the counter when he was alerted to a hunter entering the shop.

Staying down and out of sight, Alan held his breath. He wasn't the target of the hunter, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared. He pressed himself against the counter when the hunter approached the counter, heart pounding.

Hearing a sigh in frustration and the bell above the door ringing as they left, Alan slowly peeked above the counter. Seeing that it was Sebastian, Alan began to panic. Sebastian had been on the hunt for vampires turned at the same time he was.

With shaking hands, Alan pulled out his phone and called the first person he could think of; Eric.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Having made his way to Grell's bookstore after leaving the flower shop, Eric was sitting behind the counter and keeping watch while Grell was in the back pulling books to restock shelves. Surprised to hear his phone ring, he looked at the contact and raised both brows in concern.

“Alan?” He asked.

“Eric, I'm scared.” Came Alan's shaking voice.

Hearing the tone in Alan's voice, Eric felt compelled to go see Alan once more to make sure he was okay.

“I'm on my way.” He said, standing up and running out just as Grell set a stack of books on the counter.

He hung up his phone and shoved it in his pocket, Grell yelling after him barely registering in his ears. He needed to make sure Alan was safe, the tone in the others voice scared him.

Running through the door to the flower shop, Eric went straight for the counter. Alan came around and rushed towards him, hugging Eric without a second thought. Eric wrapped his arms around Alan and held him for a moment.

“Hey, everything's gonna be okay. I promise.” Eric said.

Eric was determined to protect Alan, no matter what.


	8. Fake Accent

Once he was sure Alan was calm, Eric questioned him about what happened. Shocked at what he was told, Eric sat down on the stool that was behind the counter and stared at Alan.

“You're positive it was him?” He asked.

Alan nodded. “I'm positive.” He said.

Eric ran a hand down his face, suddenly looking more exhausted than usual. He suddenly felt like just being in London put everyone he knew in danger. He briefly wondered if he could return to Scotland, have Sebastian follow him, and keep everyone safer.

“That's not...great. He's probably after me and if he finds out you're a vampire too, it's not gonna be good.” Eric said.

Alan sighed some. “He knows me already.” He admitted. “We're from the same time period.” He added.

Eric's eyes widened. “What?” He asked.

“Sebastian and I are from the Victorian Era.” Alan explained.

“I am too. I was turned while visiting London.” Eric said. “In a fit of rage just before I returned to Scotland, I killed the vampire who turned me.” He added.

He jumped when Alan snapped his fingers, pointing at Eric.

“I knew that accent was fake!” He exclaimed.

Eric stared at him in confusion.

“Oh please, Eric, anyone with enough common sense knows you're covering a scottish accent!”

Eric blushed in embarrassment. Okay, so Alan was a little smarter than he let on.

“You're the first to really notice it.” Eric said, allowing his natural accent to slip through. “I've gotten into fights for being Scottish while coming around London, so I took to hiding my accent.” He added.

“That's insane.” Alan said.

“I know, I just learned to deal with it and move on.” Eric responded, shrugging.

“You should be proud of where you come from Eric, really.” Alan said. “If I'm honest, I like your natural accent better.”

Eric could only blush at Alan's words, his heart speeding up a bit. He was so stupidly in love with Alan at this point and he wasn't sure how to tell him. He took a moment to regain his composure before he spoke again.

“Really?” He asked, blushing again at the nod from Alan.

“Really.” Alan said. “Honesty is...kinda sexy in a man.”

Eric was taken aback by Alan's words, but nodded dumbly. He sat in silence for a moment, trying to find the right words to say after Alan left him speechless. He thanked whatever higher being there was when the bell above the door rang and Alan turned to tend to the customer.

Eric remained sitting behind the counter while Alan gathered the requested flowers. He tapped his foot against the floor, the conversation replaying in his head as he sat in silence. He stood up and ventured over to one of the display bouquets, head tilted.

“Hey, Alan.” He said, turning to face the other. “What type of flowers are these?” He questioned, head tilted.

“Ah, Erica.” Alan said, picking up the small watering can and making his way over to water them. “They represent loneliness and solitude.”

“Loneliess and solitude.” Eric repeated. “They're very pretty.” He said.

Alan nodded, the same smile that alwaus crossed his face appearing again. “They are. They're my favorite flower.” He admitted, a small blush on his face.

Eric felt like cupid shot an arrow into his chest when he saw the blush. He couldn't really deny the fact he was in love with Alan anymore.

“Hey, they can't really be a lonely flower. I mean, they grow with others around them right?” Eric asked.

Alan nodded, looking at Eric. “Typically, yes.”

“Then they're never really lonely!” He said, making Alan laugh.

“Eric, just because they mean loneliness doesn't mean they _are_ lonely.” He said, setting the watering can down behind the display and pulling any dead looking flowers. “But, I do feel better after what happened earlier. Thank you.” He added, pressing a kiss to Eric's cheek before he returned to the counter.

With that one simple gesture Eric Slingby fell 110% more in love with Alan Humphries.


	9. Date Night?

Leaving the flower shop with Alan after he closed it up, Eric escorted him home. Alan said he didn't really feel safe walking home alone, so Eric offered to walk him home. Once Eric was sure Alan was safely inside, he turned and headed back to Grell's place. He was completely ready for the earful he was going to hear from her for abandoning her, he didn't mind. It was totally worth it in his mind.

Opening the door slowly and peeked inside to find Grell staring back at him from the chair in the living room. She must have been doing her nails because she had a nail file in her hand. The look on her face made Eric want to slowly back up and ask Alan if he could sleep on his couch.

“Eric Slingby, I could kill you.” She said, standing. “You abandoned me when I needed your help the most and left me to put up over 100 books on my own.”

“Grell, wait hear me out I just... Alan called me terrified and I had to help.” He said.

“The flower shop employee?” Grell asked, her anger forgotten.

Eric nodded. “Yeah.” He said. “A hunter entered the shop and he asked me to help him calm down.”

Grell fell silent for a moment before she shifted her weight and hummed.

“Ah, I see what this is about.” Grell said, smiling.

“What?” Eric asked.

“You're in love with him.” She said.

Eric didn't even try to deny it, he knew she was hitting the nail on the head. He shifted his weight and blushed a bit, glancing away.

“Ask him on a date, Eric.” Grell said. “Otherwise Sebastian might just get you before you get that chance.” She said, turning and making her way to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Eric knew right then what he needed to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After being escorted home by Eric, Alan felt a little bit better. Waved goodbye and shut the door, turning his head some to listen for sounds of Ronald. Like usual, he didn't hear a sound and knew Ronald was probably out causing trouble. Stretching out, he made his way to his room and sat down on his bed. He realized just how exhausted he was and that he hadn't gotten a chance to eat due to the incident at the shop. Picking his bag up off the floor, Alan dug around for the snacks he'd packed and pulled them out. Better to eat now than not at all he supposed.

Hearing Ronald come in just as he was walking downstairs to check, Alan felt worry ease off his shoulders. After Sebastian coming into the shop, he worried that Ronald would be tracked down.

“You're earlier than usual.” Alan said.

“With the hunter scare a few nights ago, no one wants to be out as late anymore.” Ronald said.

“Hunter scare?” Alan asked, eyed wide.

Ronald nodded. “Yeah, the hunter tried to stake the clerk from the convenience store.”

Alan's heart jumped to his throat. “Eric.” He said.

“You know him?” Ronald questioned.

Alan nodded. “Yeah, he's usually on shift when I go buy something to eat.” He said. “We've been talking a lot more lately.”

Ronald looked at Alan, humming some.

“What?” Alan asked, blushing some.

“You're in love with him.” Ronald said.

Alan blushed darker and glanced away, arms crossed. He couldn't even deny it because he knew Ronald was right. He glanced back to his room mate, glaring at him when he saw the signature shit-eating grin on his face.

Ignoring Ronald after that, Alan returned to his room and flopped onto his bed with a huff. He wondered if Eric liked him back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taking what Grell said to heart, Eric stood in her kitchen baking a batch of cookies. Over the ages, he'd fine tuned his baking skills but had never really done it other than when he was bored. He hummed a bit as he made icing, stopping to check on the cookies. Pulling them out of the oven and setting them on a cooling rack, he turned back to the icing and finished it up.

After icing the cookies carefully, Eric stored them and went to bed. Slapping the top of the alarm clock when it went off, Eric sat up and got out of bed. He went downstairs, thankful that Grell laid out food for him. After eating and getting dressed, Eric grabbed the cookies and went to visit Alan before he had to go to work.

Waving to Alan as he walked in, Eric smiled a bit.

“Hey.” Alan said, setting the watering can down. “What's up?” He asked.

“Just wanted to bring you some cookies.” He said, lifting the container a bit.

“Ah, That's very sweet of you thank you.” Alan said, smiling.

Eric nodded and set the container down on the counter. Alan peeked into it curiously, eyed widening at the words he saw on the cookies. Eric blushed a bit, suddenly worrying that Alan was going to reject him.

“I'd love to go on a date tonight.” Alan said, smiling.

Eric let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and nodded some, smiling.

“Alright, I'll pick you up after I get off.” He said.

Sometimes Grell gave Eric good advice.


	10. Firsts

Rushing out of the store once he was allowed to leave, Eric rushed to Grell's place to get ready. He had about twenty-five minutes before he absolutely had to pick up Alan and if he wanted to make sure there were no lines at the carnival he planned to take Alan to, he needed to shower quickly. He quietly thanked Grell for throwing together a first date outfit out of clothes that already existed with in his closet to coordinate with his mask as he got dressed. Making sure his hair looked decent and he smelled fresh and less like fried foods, Eric nodded and made his way to the front door after pocketing his wallet, keys, and phone.

He knocked on Alan's front door a few moments later and stepped back some as he waited. He smiled at Alan when the door opened and he stepped outside.

“I was beginning to worry.” Alan admitted.

“I ended up running a little behind schedule.” Eric said. “There may be a few lines at the carnival.” He added, offering his arm to the other.

“That's alright, I'm a big boy, I can wait.” Alan told him, smiling.

Eric nodded and continued to lead him down to the area where the carnival was contained. After purchasing a wrist band that allowed them access to all the rides, Eric pulled his mask up and escorted Alan in further.

“What should we do first?” He asked, looking at Alan.

Alan looked around some before he started towards what Eric assumed was a haunted house ride. Right, okay. Eric could handle this. Everything inside was fake and he had absolutely no reason to worry at all. Taking a seat next to Alan, Eric put on a brave face and prayed to whatever higher being there was he could make it out without emptying the contents of his stomach. Glancing at Alan, Eric watched his eyes light up as the ride started. He smiled some as Alan got more excited as the ride progressed, looking ahead. He jumped slightly at one of the props jumping out and he heard Alan laugh. Oh god, Alan had turned to look at him. Did he figure out Eric couldn't take horror well?

“That one actually made me jump too.” Alan said.

“Well, most of the props haven't popped out either.” Eric added, making them both laugh.

“True.” Alan said.

Once the ride came to a stop, Eric got out and offered a hand to Alan. Alan took it and climbed out, walking out of the ride's exit with Eric. Eric was about to question him what to do next when he heard their stomachs growl.

“Food first.” Eric said, moving to the area where food was being served.

Grabbing them something to share, Eric sat down at a table with Alan.

“You know, the past few times we've been together. Your mask as been down under your chin.”

Eric blinked some, had it really? He hadn't really noticed.

“I've been taking your advice.” Eric said. “I remembered what you said about focusing on scents familiar to me.” He added.

He watched Alan's eyes light up and he smiled some.

“But I just keep the mask as a precaution.” He admitted.

Alan nodded some, smiling as he took a bite of food off their shared plate.

“I take it that you're wearing it since we can't be isolated at any point?” Alan asked, head tilted.

“Ah, that and I don't wanna like go crazy on the off chance someone gets hurt y'know?” Eric asked.

Alan nodded some, falling silent as they ate. Standing when they finished, Alan threw away their trash and rejoined Eric. They spent most of their time running from ride to ride, with Eric winning Alan a stuffed tiger at some point. When Alan suggested the ferris wheel, Eric froze in place.

“Do we really want to, it's getting late and-” Eric said, only to get cut off by Alan.

“Eric trust me. It'll be really fun plus the view from the top is magical.” Alan said.

Reluctantly, Eric agreed and followed Alan to the ferris wheel. He glanced up and felt his stomach flip. He looked forward when the line moved forward, realizing how close they were to being next. Eric steeled his nerves and kept close to Alan, climbing into the seating for the ferris wheel. He closed his eyes as the ferris wheel moved, doing his best not to throw up everything he'd eaten earlier. He set his hands in his head for a moment, looking up when Alan called his name.

“What's up?” He asked.

“Look!” Alan said.

Eric glanced over and sat up, amazed. They were resting at the top of the ferris wheel and Alan was right. The view was magical, especially with the sight of all the lights. He glanced at Alan for a moment.

“Alan. You trust me right?” Eric asked.

Alan looked over and nodded. “Yeah, of course.” He said.

Eric nodded some, moving closer to Alan. He carefully took Alan's face in his hands and leaned forward, kissing him gently. He felt Alan relax into it and return it, wrapping his arms around Eric's neck slowly. Eric finally pulled back after a moment, setting his forehead on Alan's.

Tonight was perfect and Eric hoped life stayed perfect.


	11. Night Out Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tigger warning for vomit, violence, & blood

It had been about a month after their date at the fair and things were going smoothly for Eric and Alan, Sebastian had practically disappeared, Eric was back in his own apartment, and Eric was working for Grell after getting fed up with working so much and quitting at the convience store. Eric didn't mind it, he could sit behind the register and mess with his phone when someone wasn't asking about books. He looked up when the bell above the door rang, smiling when Alan walked through the door. He walked over to meet him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I made a stop and grabbed you lunch.” Alan said, passing him the bag.

“Thank you very much.” Eric said, looking inside.

He was pleasently surprised to find a hamburger and fries. Turning, he set the bag on the counter and returned behind it when a customer came in. Alan stepped out of the way and leaned on the counter for a moment.

“Let's go to the pub tonight.” Alan said. “My room mate has a date and doesn't wanna go alone.” He added.

Eric nodded. “Sounds like a plan, gives me a chance to meet your room mate.” He said.

Alan's eyes lit up and he leaned to press a kiss to Eric's cheek. “Great, I'll let him know and meet you there.” He said, turning and leaving.

Eric nodded and watched him go, smiling. He moved his food under the counter and sat down, waiting for the customer to decide what they wanted before he ate. Once the coast was clear, Eric began to eat humming happily. He waved to Grell when she walked in aftet making a delivery.

“You want to go out tonight?” She asked.

“If you're looking for a fake date, I'm booked.” He said, taking a bite of the burger in his hands.

“I've managed to convince William to come out with me this time. We're going to the pub.” She said.

“I'll be there with Alan and his room mate.” Eric told her, shifting. “Alan's room mate got a date and wants Alan to come so I'll be with them, but still. Pub's more fun with friends.” He added.

“That's perfect, we can get the big table then.” Grell said. “Besides, I've only ever talked to him when he's working, it'd be nice to talk to him outside of that.” She added.

Eric nodded, tossing the burger wrapper in the trash.

“How did you manage to get William to take time to go to the pub?” Eric asked. “Isn't he usually blowing us off because he's too busy tracking down hunters?” He added.

“Well, with a reduction in hunter activity. He decided to come with.” She said.

Eric only hummed and nodded, munching on fries.

“Don't over eat, Eric.” Grell warned him, walking to clean up the pile of books in the reading area.

“I'm not going to.” Eric said, annoyed.

...and shortly after that he found himself in the book store bathroom throwing up everything he had eaten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alan stretched out as he closed down the flower shop. He knew it was a few hours before Grell would let Eric go, so he figured returning home would be his best bet for now. Maybe he could have some tea and read a book. Walking in, he was surprised to see Ronald home.

“Hey.” Alan said. “You're home early.” He added.

“I'm usually at the pub, but I promised my date I'd meet her there so I stayed home.” He added. “Tea?” He asked.

Alan nodded and took the cup offered to him. He took a seat at their bar and leaned on it for a moment.

“That sounds awfully domestic of you.” Alan teased.

Ronald rolled his eyes and smiled some. “Says the guy who spends more time at Eric's than here.”

Alan just blushed and took a drink of his tea, dropping the cup onto the counter and running to the bathroom. Ronald was on his tail, worried.  
He backed up some when Alan started to vomit violently.

“What did you do to my tea?” Alan asked, coughing some.

“I mixed blood into it, I figured if you didn't see it, you would be okay.” Ronald said.

Alan coughed again, retching from the metallic taste in his mouth before he puked again.

“Are you bloody daft?” Alan asked. “I'm intolerant!” He said.

“I'm sorry!” Ronald said.

“Sorry won't stop me from vomiting, Ronald.” Alan said, tone harsh.

Ronald stepped back, shifting nervously. Once they were sure Alan was done vomiting, Ronald passed him some crackers.

“I'm really sorry, Alan. If I had known..” Ronald said.

Alan shook his head. “It's my fault.” He said. “I don't tell people because I don't wanna be babied.” He added.

“Are you still good for the pub?” Ronald asked. “If not I can--”

“Ronald, I promised you I would go, plus Eric's going to be there waiting for me.” Alan said.

Ronald nodded and went to get ready, leaving Alan sitting in the kitchen.

Alan _really_ hoped he could get through the night without getting sick again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eric shifted his weight as he waited for Alan outside of the pub. He was suddenly worried Alan had backed out for some reason. He looked up when he saw Alan approaching with Ronald, smiling some. He waved back and went to meet him halfway. He hummed a bit as he kissed Alan, smiling some.

“I was worried you weren't gonna show.” Eric said.

“Me? Standing you up?” Alan asked, faking being offended. “As if.” He added, laughing.

Eric laughed some, shaking his head.

“Anyway. This is Ronald I assume?” Eric asked.

Alan nodded. “He's my room mate.” He said.

Eric and Ronald shook hands before they went inside.

“Grell and William should be here shortly.” Eric said, ordering his drink and moving to sit at the biggest table the pub had.

“William? Coming to the pub? I'm shocked.” Alan said, sitting next to Eric and leaning against him some.

“That's what I said.” Eric said, watching Ronald greet his date and lead her over.

Eric raised a brow when she turned and walked away, clearly disgusted at Eric and Alan. Alan glared at her as she walked away, looking ready to go after her and kill her.

Ronald sighed and sat down, clearly embarrassed. “Sorry, I didn't realize--”

Eric waved a hand to dismiss the topic, shrugging. “Not everyone is gonna be accepting Ronald. Don't worry about it.” He said.

That statement seemed to make Alan relax and calm down. For now at least. Waving to Grell and William when he spotted them, Eric smiled some.

“Sorry we're late, William forgot his promise.” Grell said, sitting down while William went to get drinks.

“In my defense,” William started, setting Grell's drink in front of her. “I did have other things on my mind yesterday when you asked.” He added, sitting down next to her.

“Ah, before I forget.” Eric said. “Grell, William this is Alan and Ronald. Alan, Ronald. Grell, William.” He said.

Everyone greeted each other and they settled in for a good time. They'd been laughing and drinking together for about an hour before Eric volunteered to get refills. He was on his way towards the bar when a fight broke out. He pressed back against the counter and watched the brawl progress, yelling for them to stop when guy that was being attacked stumbled into Eric, his bloody nose dripping onto Eric's shirt. The smell hit Eric's nose in full force and Eric snapped.

Not having complete control of his instincts yet, Eric charged forward to the assailant, tackling him to the ground. He spared no time in tearing into the guys throat, attempting to satisfy the thirst that had been bothering him for as long as he could remember. He hardly registered the panic that started, standing up once the assaliant was dead. Desperate to quench the thirst that bothered him, Eric left the pub looking for anyone that was an easy target.

Alan, Grell, and Ronald trailed after him, William staying behind to wipe memories of everyone who had seen Eric attack the assaliant. Alan remained on the ground while Grell and Ronald took to the roof tops to find Eric. Alan skidded to a stop when he came face to face with Eric who was gripping tightly to someone who looked half dead.

“Eric, hey. I need you to listen to me.” Alan said, speaking gently. “I need you to focus on my voice and come back to your senses.” He added, starting to take a step forward.

He stopped when Eric snarled at him, heart pounding. “Eric, please I don't wanna hurt you.” Alan said, stepping forward and gently coaxing Eric to let go of his victim.

He set his hands on Eric's face and rubbed his thumb over Eric's cheek, watching Eric slowly calm down.

“I need you to tell me a few things.” Alan said. “First, what's your name?” He questioned.

“Eric Slingby.” Came Eric's reply.

“That's good, okay. Second, who am I?” Alan asked, glancing just over Erics shoulder to Grell picking up the person Eric had practically drained.

“Alan Humphries...you're...my boyfriend.” Eric said, brow furrowing some.

Alan nodded, rubbing his thumb over Eric's cheek again with a smile. “I'm so proud of you. Last, where did we share our first kiss?”

“We kissed...at the top of the farris wheel at the carnival, right before we left.” Eric answered, straining for the answer due to the headache Alan was sure he had.

Alan pressed a kiss to Eric's forehead and did his best to support him when he slumped due to passing out

“Ronald, if you wanna make up for your stupidity. _Help me_.” Alan hissed at his room mate.

Working together Ronald and Alan took Eric to their place, allowing him to rest on the couch. Alan took off the shirt Eric had worn to clean up, laying his glasses on the coffee table.

Alan hoped this incident wouldn't bring Sebastian back into the area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly “are you bloody daft?” is the most british thing i've had alan say.
> 
> edit: i'm a dummy and derped on the word intolerant. changed allergic to intolerant!


	12. Domestication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes you just gotta write a soft domestic chapter to take a break from the drama.

The next few weeks after the incident at the pub were tense, but that didn't stop Eric and Alan from spending time together. Currently, they lay on Eric's bed curled up as they napped. Eric snored softly as he held onto Alan, yawning some. Eric shifted some and rolled onto his back, sighing as he got comfortable. Alan settled his head on Eric's chest, sighing softly. Waking sometime later, Eric reached up and rubbed his eyes. He made a move to sit up, stopping when he heard Alan protest.

Moving carefully, Eric freed himself and got up. He pressed a kiss to Alan's forehead and made his way out of the bedroom. He knew Alan had been suffering some joint pain and wanted let him sleep as long as possible due to the discomfort he was in. Eric hummed softly as he stood in front of the stove, working on fixing a small meal for both of them. He smiled a bit when Alan hugged him from behind, setting his spoon down and turning to hug him.

"How're you feeling?" Eric asked.

"My shoulder hurts." Alan yawned. "I don't know if I dislocated it or just slept wrong." He added.

A couple days after the incident at the pub, Alan was diagnosed with EDS after dislocating his knee while rearranging some of the displays at the flower shop. It was hell to deal with, but Eric often helped put joints back in place. It wasn't Alan's favorite thing in the world, but he knew it had to be done if he wanted some sense of comfort. Alan looked up at Eric, smiling some when he met his gaze. It wasn't uncommon to find the two staring at each other like this. They often forgot about the outside world and focused on one another, staring at each other like they hung the stars.

To Eric, Alan was the sunshine, the purity of the world after the new rainfall the hope of that first flower bud in spring. He was the physical embodiment of determination and independence, the fire behind his eyes showed that. He was always set on proving to others he wasn't the helpless baby animal everyone saw him to be. He could handle whatever was thrown at him.

To Alan, Eric is the warm summer night, the soft chirping of birds, the distant hoots of owls. The snowfall outside the window when you're curled up in front of a warm fire.

To each other, they are their repsective universes. Sun, stars, moons, and planets. It didn't matter what happened to them, they remained together with the gravitational pull they had on each other.

Snapping back to reality when his timer dinged, Eric turned around and turned off the stove.

"What's been cooking?" Alan asked.

"I was lazy and cooked oatmeal." Eric told him, reaching up and grabbing bowls.

"Fine by me." Alan said, moving to sit down.

Eric nodded and set a bowl in front of Alan, walking behind him and inspecting his shoulder gently.

"Don't pick up your spoon just yet." Eric said, picking up a pillow off his couch and handing it to Alan. "Hold onto this." He said, setting water and pain killers down in front of him too.

Alan braced himself and gripped to the pillow as Eric popped his shoulder back into place as gently and quickly as possible. Eric leaned and pressed a kiss to his cheek as Alan took the pain killers.

"Thank you." Alan said, kissing Eric's cheek when sat down next to him.

"Of course." Eric said, smiling softly.

After eating, Eric and Alan settled down on thr couch and started a movie marathon. Halfway into their fourth movie, Eric noticed Alan starting to doze off. He laughed softly and turned off the movie, carefully picking Alan up and carrying him to the bedroom. Alan hung onto Eric, burying his face into Eric's neck. He smelled like Vanilla and Lavender. It was a strange combination, but in Alan's mind it worked and was comforting.

Rubbing his eyes when he was placed onto the bed, Alan kicked off his jeans, leaving him in one of Eric's sweaters and his boxers, and curled up on his side. Feeling Eric settle down next to him, Alan curled up against his side, settled his head on Eric's chest, and fell asleep.

Falling asleep shortly after Alan did, Eric sighed softly. He rolled onto his side and hugged Alan close, burying his nose into Alan's hair. He smelled like the various flowers he worked with, but the scent that was most recognizable to Eric was the one he smelled the first time Alan crossed his path. The same smell Alan smelled on him. Lavender. It was welcoming.

Stirring the next morning when he felt Alan stir, Eric rubbed his eyes. He opened his eyes slowly, laughing at how messed up Alan's hair was. Alan turned to look at him and leaned over, kissing Eric. Eric hummed a bit as he kissed back, setting his hands on the others face.

"Good morning." Eric said when they pulled apart.

"Good morning." Alan replied, smiling.

"Sleep good?" Eric asked, sitting up.

Alan nodded, smiling some. "I did." He said.

"Good, I'm glad." Eric said, smiling some.

They both climbed out of bed and made their way to the kitchen, humming. While Alan made coffee, Eric popped open a can of cinnamon rolls and put them in the oven to cook.

Eric and Alan lead a pretty domesticated life, and neither of them really minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Alan having EDS came from the ever lovely [ CynicalDumpling ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalDumpling/pseuds/CynicalDumpling) who wrote [ Newsflash ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327194/chapters/30504426) an amazing fic that I really recommend if you haven't read it already. If you haven't go show it some love.


	13. That Hunter, Determined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for violence

Just about a month after the incident at the pub, Eric was alerted to Sebastian's presence in town. He was sitting behind the cash register, reading anything that caught his attention on his phone when he got a text from William again.

‘Sebastian's back in town, watch your back. -W.’

Sighing in frustration, Eric locked his phone and set it on the counter. He placed his hands on his face and remained in that position for a moment before he sat up at the bell ringing above the door. His paranoia rose for a moment, but quickly settled when he saw it was a regular customer.

Eric tapped his fingers on the counter, watching the door. He was worried that Sebastian would walk through the door. Once Grell gave him the okay to leave, he went straight for the flower shop to make sure Alan was okay. Alan looked up when he came in, waving some.

“You look stressed, what's the matter?” Alan asked.

“Sebastian's back.” He said. “I have a sneaking suspicion Undertaker sold info to him.” He added.

Alan's eyes widened. “That's not good.” He said.

Eric shook his head. “I don't wanna be caught on the streets while he's out and about.” He told Alan.

“I don't either.” Alan said. “Stay with me until I close down?” He asked.

Eric nodded and sat down, watching Alan work. He looked down at his phone, messing with a few of his apps while he waited. He glanced up to see Alan flexing his hand a few times, frowning some.

“You okay?” Eric asked.

Alan nodded some. “My pointer finger dislocated itself, I had to pop it back into place.” He said.

“Be careful.” Eric said. “I know how miserable you get.” He added.

“I am.” Alan said. “Honestly Eric, you worry too much.” He added, placing the watering can down on the counter.

“I know, I know. I'm sorry.” He said.

Alan pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Forgiven.” He said, making Eric smile.

After closing the shop down, Eric and Alan left. Eric wrapped an arm around Alan, looking over his shoulder every once in a while. He _absolutely_ refused to be on the street while Sebastian was out. Eric walked inside Alan's place once they reached it, waving to Ronald as they made their way back to Alan's room.

“Don't do anything crazy!” Ronald called.

Eric laughed some as Alan back tracked to glare at his room mate playfully. Ronald held up his hands as he laughed. Alan turned and went back to his room, stretching out as far as his joints would let him without protest. He crawled onto his bed and laid down, resting his head in Eric's lap. He hummed a bit as Eric ran his hand through his hair, smiling a bit.

“You're gonna put me to sleep if you keep doing that.” Alan said.

“Maybe that's what I planned to do.” Eric replied, laughing.

Alan laughed some, leaning up enough to press a kiss to Eric's cheek before he settled down again. It wasn't long before he dozed off, comforted by Eric's hand running through his hair. Eric carefully coaxed him up onto his pillows, standing up. He pressed a kiss to Alan's forehead, slipping out of the room quietly.

Eric waved to Ronald as he came down, making his way to the door.

“He asleep?” Ronald asked.

Eric nodded. “I'll let him know I left later, just let him sleep.” He added.

Ronald nodded and waved as he left, returning to the movie he'd been watching. Eric stretched out as he walked down the street, hands in his pockets as he did so. He was about halfway home when he heard the familiar rattle of chains behind him. Not the most pleasent sound, but he could deal with Sebastian for now.

“Wait, wait. Don't tell me. You got information about what happened off Undertaker.” Eric said, turning to face him.

“Quite a bold assumption, I mean. You're correct. But still, very bold.” Sebastian said, stake already in hand.

“If you think I'm gonna lose my shit and make myself an easy target, you are very wrong.” Eric said.

“I plan to make this quick and painless.” Sebastian said, charging forward.

Eric grabbed his wrist and twisted so he had control when he tried to stake him, pulling the stake from Sebastian's hand.

“Let's make it a fair fight.” Eric said, knocking Sebastian back.

Sebastian scoffed and charged forward, another stake in hand. Taking advantage of Sebastian being vunerable and open, Eric got revenge by driving the stake into his shoulder. Sebastian hissed in pain, standing up straight.

“I will kill you if it's the last thing I do.” Sebastian said.

“Try me, bitch.” Eric said, smirking.

“Gladly.” Sebastian said, charging forward again.

Eric backflipped out of the way, throwing a punch and right hooking Sebastian. Watching Sebastian stumble back as he caught sight of the hand aiming the stake for his head, Eric barely had time to knock Ciel's hand down and take a stake to the side. He cried out in pain and collapsed to his hands and knees, trembling in pain. Eric fell onto his uninjured side and rolled onto his back, using what strength he had to fight off any other incoming stakes. He hissed a bit when he took one in the hand and grit his teeth when one was drove into the same shoulder Sebastian had got him in before. Fighting the one aimed at his chest free from Sebastian's grip, he drove it into the other's side and pushed him off before he stood up.

“I told you last time. It's gonna take a lot more than that to keep me down.” He said, panting some.

He clenched his teeth and carefully pulled the one from his side, gripping to the wound to keep pressure on it.

“So, where should I plant the next one? You really look like a pin cushion right now, Sebastian.” He said.

“And you look like swiss cheese.” Sebastian countered.

Eric became unamused at the others comment, glaring at him. Hissing when Ciel drove one into his leg, Eric dropped the stake and collapsed to his knees. Hearing foot steps behind him as he collapsed to his uninjured side, remaining still. He rejoiced internally when he heard Grell and William talking, despite not being able to make out the conversation as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

Hearing the sounds of the hunters retreating, Eric forced himself to stay awake and conscious as Grell and William helped him up.

“Watch the injuries.” Eric hissed.

“You know--” Grell started, only to have Eric cut her off.

“Yes, I know and Grell as much as I love you. I don't want to hear it.” Eric said.

Just as they entered his place, Eric succumbed to the pain and passed out. When he woke again, he was on his bed in nothing more than a pair of basketball shorts and covered in bandages. He slowly sat up, suddenly very aware of the injuries he had. He looked up when his door opened and Alan peeked in.

Now he had to try and remember what happened, just so he could explain himself to Alan.


	14. Plans For The Future

“What happened to you?” Alan asked, moving closer to him.

“Sebastian and Ciel caught me.” Eric said, standing up slowly. “I think I got my point across about not going down easy, I managed to stake Sebastian twice.” He added, going over to Alan. “Even if I got staked four times.”

“I got a call from Grell saying you'd been hurt, when she said that I thought one stake to the shoulder. Not four.” Alan said, looking up at Eric.

“I'm fine, Alan.” Eric said, hugging him.

“Fine? Eric you're wrapped in bandages!” Alan said. “Look at yourself!” He added.

Eric turned to look in the standing mirror he kept in his bedroom, raising both his brows. Alan was right; his right hand was wrapped up in bandages, his whole torso was wrapped, and his leg was wrapped as well. How wreckless had he gotten in the fight?

“Yikes.” Eric said, turning to face Alan again.

“Eric, please be more careful.” Alan said softly, hugging him again carefully. “I don't want to lose you...” He added, voice cracking as he tried not to cry.

Eric hugged him, rubbing his back. “I'll be careful, I promise.” He said, pressing a kiss to Alan's forehead.

Alan pulled away, wiping his eyes. Eric knew how much he hated crying in front of other people. Once Alan had calmed down and Eric had a shirt on, they made their way down to the others. They all stood up when Eric came into the room, looking visibly relieved.

“They didn't wanna leave until they were sure you were okay.” Alan said. “I told them I'd let them know, but well...they're all as stubborn as I am.” He said.

Eric laughed some, shaking his head. Leave it to his friends to be as stubborn as his boyfriend.

“I'm alright now.” Eric said. “It'll just be a slow healing process.” He added.

“Well, we were all talking while you were sleeping.” Alan said. “And maybe it doesn't have to be slow.” He added.

“Oh?” Eric asked, surprised.

“We managed to get Undertaker to get blood packs for you.” William said, pushing up his glasses.

It wasn't a secret that William was progressively going blind, it was why he didn't fight as much as the others. It was a disadvantage for him and would make him an easy target to be staked.

“And that helps me how?” Eric asked, head tilted.

“Well, for one it'll start helping you get your instincts under control.” Alan said, smiling. “Plus, you can mix it into foods and drinks.” He added.

Eric felt his heart squeeze at the way Alan's face was lit up. The fire behind his eyes showed it and Eric didn't want to disappoint him.

“Alright, but even if I start. It won't speed up the process by much.” Eric said.

“Even so, it'll help you get adjusted and not lose your shit when you smell blood.” Ronald said.

Eric nodded some. “Alright. I'll do it.” He said.

Alan's face lit up brighten more and threw his arms around Eric and hugged him tightly. Not caring about the pain that went through him when Alan hugged him, Eric hugged back and smiled.

“I'm so proud of you for taking this first step.” Alan said, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days after he promised to start mixing actual blood into stuff, Eric stood in his kitchen making food. Keeping Alan's intolerance in mind while making food, Eric was baking a small pizza for the other who was curled up on Eric's bed sleeping after a rough night dealing with pain. Heading upstairs to check on the other, Eric peeked in to see Alan wide awake but still curled up and messing with his phone.

“You feeling alright?” Eric asked, kneeling in front of the bed so he wouldn't cause more pain for the other.

“Nothing's out of place, but I still hurt.” Alan said, adjusting slowly.

Eric winced when he heard various joints popping. He knew it probably hurt more than Alan showed and he didn't blame Alan for not showing it.

“Foods almost done if you wanna try and make your way downstairs.” Eric said, leaning and pressing a kiss to Alan's forehead.

“Carry me?” Alan asked, making puppy dog eyes up at Eric knowing he wouldn't be able to resist.

Eric felt his heart squeeze a bit as he nodded some and stood up, picking the other up carefully and carrying him downstairs. He carefully placed the other down on the couch, heading back into the kitchen. Bringing Alan his food once it was done, he handed him the plate and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“Thank you.” Alan said, smiling.

“You're very welcome.” Eric said, humming a bit as he poured the sauce over his spaghetti after mixing in some of the blood he kept stored in his fridge.

He joined Alan in the living room and began to eat as they resumed the movie they'd paused the night before when they went to bed. Eric hummed a bit as he got lost in thought, glancing at Alan. He began to wonder if maybe he should ask Alan to move in with him.

“Something on your mind?” Alan asked.

“Ah, yeah.” He said, pausing the movie and sitting up. “It has been for a while now.”

“Oh?” Alan asked, head tilted.

Eric nodded, hesitating for a moment. “Well, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to move in with me?” He asked.

Eric held his breath in anticipation for Alan's answer. He really hoped he didn't mess things up.


	15. Moving In

“Well, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to move in with me?” Eric asked.

Eric held his breath in anticipation for Alan's answer, watching the others face. He began to panic that he messed things up.

“Haven't I practically done so?” Alan asked, laughing.

Eric blushed in embarassment when he realized Alan _had_ practically moved in with him. He had more clothes at Eric's place than he had at the apartment he shared with Ronald.

“Well then, let's make it official.” He said, standing up and pulling Alan to his feet gently. “Let's officially move you in.” He added, leaning down to kiss him.

Alan hummed a bit as he kissed back, smiling softly as he pulled away.

“Living with you is going to be amazing.” Alan said. “I'll get to wake up and see you everyday, plus I get an escort to work.” He added.

Eric laughed some and set his forehead on Alan's. That one moment was the start of their future together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Helping Alan pack up his room so they could bring the last of his stuff over, Eric took a moment to take his glasses off and set them next to him. The AC in the building was busted and the weather out was miserably hot. Standing up from the floor and forgetting about his glasses, Eric froze when he heard them snap.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Eric said, picking up his glasses.

“Eric, hey. Stay calm we can get them fixed.” Alan said, standing up.

Eric sat on the edge of the now stripped bed, setting his head in his hands.

“That's gonna take weeks, Alan.” He said. “I mean I have a back up pair but they aren't tinted.” He added.

Alan knew how much Eric struggled with his adhd and dyslexia combo. It killed him to see Eric so distraught over his glasses.

Alan situated himself in Eric's lap, careful not lose the pieces to Eric's broken glasses.

“Look at me.” Alan said, taking Eric's face in his hands. “I know you can get through this. You are so much more than your adhd and dyslexia.” He added, rubbing his thumb over Eric's cheek.

Eric stared at him, clearly trying his best not to tear up. Alan leaned down some and gently placed kisses on Eric's face in an effort to comfort the other. Eric slowly wrapped his arms around Alan and buried his face. It was rare to see Eric so vunerable emotionally and even when he did expose himself that way, it was always around Alan. Alan ran a hand through Eric's hair, humming softly.

“Let's finish this up so we can get home and get you in your spare pair.” Alan said.

Eric nodded some. “Okay.” He said, standing after Alan got up.

It took them a few hours, but they both felt accomplished once they finished and had everything unpacked at Eric's. Eric had dug out his spare pair once they were home, though he clearly disliked them judging from how he avoided reading anything unless absolutely necessary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days after his glasses broke, Eric found himself growing increasingly frustrated when things got jumbled as he read them. Currently in the kitchen trying to follow a recipe for dinner, Eric kept finding himself triple reading some of the instructions. Throwing the box down on the counter, Eric gave up.

“This is bloody impossible!” He said, his natural accent thicker than usual. “I can't fucking focus and things aren't making sense!”

“Eric, hey.” Alan said, standing from where he was sitting at the bar, going over and setting his hands on the others face. “Take a break and let me work on it for a while.” He added.

Eric's shoulders slumped and tears began to roll down his cheeks. Alan wiped them away gently, placing Eric's head on his shoulder and letting the other cry. He knew how stressed out and frustrated Eric had been getting lately. Between things he read becoming jumbled in his head and the overstimulation at work from the groups of kids that came in for the reading groups Grell hosted in the summer, it piled up and weighed down on him.

“I'll handle dinner tonight.” Alan said. “You go sit down in the living room and watch TV.” He added, brushing hair out of Eric's face.

Eric nodded, clearly not up to protesting and moved to leave the kitchen.

“Hey, Eric.” Alan said. “I don't know if it'll help at all, but I'm proud of you for trying.” He added, smiling.

Eric managed a small one as he went to sit on the couch. Alan turned and grabbed the box Eric had thrown onto the counter and read over it carefully as he prepared it.

“Eric, dinner.” Alan called, placing Eric's serving on the bar top.

Eric walked over and sat down at the bar after he grabbed himself something to drink.

“You mixed blood in mine right?” Eric asked, glancing up at Alan who nodded.

“I did.” Alan replied and sat down next to him.

Eric pressed a kiss to his cheek in thanks softly before he began to eat. He was really glad that Alan didn't judge him for breaking down.


	16. Encouraging Words

Laying awake that night, Eric sighed a bit as he listened to Alan sleep. He found comfort in the sound of the other breathing, but couldn't seem to get to sleep. Sighing softly as he crawled out of bed carefully, not wanting to wake Alan, and made his way downstairs to the livingroom. He sat down on the couch and turned the TV on low volume, humming as he watched whatever was on.

“Eric.” Alan called just around two hours later, sounding pained. “Help me.”

Eric stood up and went back to the bedroom.

“What's up?” Eric asked.

“My knee.” Alan said, tears in his eyes. “Please.”

Eric walked over and helped Alan get his knee back in place carefully, pressing a kiss to his forehead afterwards. Alan reached up and wiped his eyes, sniffling.

“Thank you.” Alan said, hugging Eric.

“You're welcome, I'm sorry I was out of the bedroom.” Eric said, rubbing his back.

“It's okay.” Alan said. “I don't think I'll be able to sleep anymore anyway.” He added. “Can we just lounge in the livingroom?” He asked.

Eric nodded and helped Alan off the bed and down to the livingroom. They settled down on the couch and continued watching the show Eric had been half paying attention to in the two hours he'd been downstairs. Eric began to mess with Alan's hair absentmindedly, blinking when he felt the other relax. He looked down at Alan and Alan looked up at him and they smiled at each other.

“I love you.” Alan said.

“I love you too.” Eric said, smiling some. “More than you know.”

Everytime Eric had Alan in his arms he felt like it's where he should have been all along. Eric had always felt like an incomplete puzzle, resting on a table that had been abandoned in a dark room. It wasn't until Alan crossed his path that the light in the room flicked on and the puzzle was being worked on again; when Alan kissed him back on the ferris wheel that night,the puzzle was completed and he felt whole.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blinking awake when his phone's alarm went off, Eric squinted at the clock to try and decipher what time it was. Realizing he and Alan must have fallen asleep on the couch, he gently shook Alan awake.

“Hm?” Alan asked, rubbing his eyes.

“We have to get ready for work.” Eric said.

“Five more minutes.” Alan mumbled, shoving his face into Eric's neck.

“I know that's tempting but we're on the couch and my back hurts.” Eric laughed, running a hand through the others hair.

Alan sighed and rose slowly, standing up. He wobbled in his feet a bit and Eric guessed that he must be feeling some pain in his knee from earlier. Eric stood up and positioned himself behind Alan going up the stairs in case he fell backwards. Once they were both ready, Eric made coffee for them and poured it into to go mugs. Taking a moment to mix blood into his before he handed Alan his, Eric finally grabbed his bag and pushed his glasses up. He was thankful that making coffee was a muscle memory.

“We have time to stop at the bakery before work.” Alan said as they walked out the door.

Much like himself, Eric knew Alan favored stopping at the bakery when it first opened since it wasn't as busy as it was through the rest of the day, and wouldn't make him nervous and overstimulated.

Eric nodded some and opened the door for Alan once they reached the bakery, following him inside. Eric stared up at the menu, trying his best to make sense of everything jumbled in his head. He felt bad when he heard Alan apologize to the cashier, deciding on a couple of cinnamon rolls so they could get out of line. Taking the bags once they was handed to them, Eric thanked the cashier and walked out with Alan. Handing Alan the bag that had his breakfast in it, Eric pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“This is where we part ways, but I'll see you at lunch.” Eric said.

Alan nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek in return. “Take it slow at work today, I know how frustrating it can get.” Alan said, heading for the flower shop.

“Same to you.” Eric said, waving as he went for the book store.

Sittind behind the register and beginning to eat, Eric let out a sigh. He hated feeling so guilty over Alan apologizing because he took a little longer to decide what he wanted from the menu. Shaking the thought from his head, Eric took a drink of his coffee before he stood up to organize shelves that were messy. He didn't want to spend all day dwelling on his guilt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stepping into the flower shop at lunch, Eric was confused when he didn't see Alan anywhere. Making his way to the counter, Eric looked over to see Alan sitting on the floor with his knees drawn up and his head in his hands. Eric felt panic rise to his chest seeing Alan like this. He walked behind the counter and kneeled down in front of Alan.

“What happened?” Eric asked, worry written on his face.

“An unexpected rush hit just before you came in, I tried my best to work as fast as I could, but people kept getting mad at me because I wasn't working as fast as they liked, little kids kept yelling and running around, it felt like hell Eric. I didn't know what to do.” Alan said, tears in his eyes.

Eric frowned some and pulled Alan into a hug, holding Alan as he crawled into his lap. Eric rubbed his back gently and allowed Alan to cry on his shoulder. Eric pulled his phone from his pocket and sent Grell a text to let her know he wouldn't becoming back in. He knew she would understand why, since he didn't send those texts very often. When Alan relaxed completely against him, Eric knew he must have either fallen asleep or calmed down.

“Why don't we go home?” Eric asked. “Take a nap and forget about today.” He said, running a hand through Alan's hair.

Alan only nodded and got up to allow Eric to stand up, collect their stuff, and walk home with Alan. Once they were home, Alan went straight for the bedroom and laid down on the bed. Eric knew how tired Alan got after a breakdown and really didn't blame him. He joined Alan on the bed after a few moments, settling down. Alan curled up against his side after setting his glasses on the bedside table. Eric rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around Alan, holding him close. Alan tucked his head under Eric's chin and remained there for a long moment.

“Hey babe, for what it's worth, I'm really proud of you for getting through it.” Eric said. “You did your best and you should be proud of that.” He added, smiling a bit when Alan looked at him.

“Thank you.” Alan said softly. “I really needed that.” He added, burying his face again and dozing off after a short time.

Eric knew Alan needed encouraging words just as much as he did and he planned to be there to give them.


	17. Trouble In Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for violence, murder, & death

Completely comfortable with their position, both Eric and Alan fell asleep. They'd been asleep about an hour before Eric jerked awake and sat up at the sound of their door being kicked in. He shook Alan awake, making the other give a noise in protest.

“Alan, please. Hide in the closet.” Eric said.

Alan, irritated and tired sat up. “I hid in it long enough growing up, I come out and you want me to hide in it again?” He asked.

“As much as I love your sass, this is serious. Someone just broke in.” Eric said, getting up.

After making sure Alan was safe and hidden, Eric made his way downstairs. He was met with the sight of Sebastian in their livingroom.

“I wondered when you'd come back.” Eric said. “Still mad I made you a pin cushion?” He asked, smirking.

“You're looking pretty confident who was turned into swiss cheese.” Sebastian countered.

Eric shrugged some. “I'm just living life as good as I can.” He said. “Now, are we gonna get this fight over with or what?” He asked.

Sebastian didn't speak as he charged forward. Eric blocked the stake that was aimed at his chest with his arm and knocked it to the ground.

“That's a predictable move.” Eric said. “Really, get a better starting move.” He added, picking the stake up off the ground.

Tossing it aside and head butting Sebastian in the nose, Eric shoved him back and ran for the door. His heart pounding as Sebastian followed him, Eric drew him out and onto the street. He hoped Alan would escape without being caught. Grunting when Sebastian tackled him to the ground, Eric was quick to try and fight him off only to be pinned. Hissing a bit when Sebastian drug the sharp point of a stake in the shape of an X over where his heart was, Eric pulled his hands free and shoved the other back and pinned him down.

“Eric!” Alan yelled.

Turning to look, Eric went wide eyed.

“You son of a bitch.” Eric snarled, standing up.

Of course he would betray Eric. The same son of a bitch who'd tossed him to be vampire food and ran off. Eric wanted to laugh, knowing he'd been caught. So he did. He laughed as he stood up.

“I should have killed you when I had the chance, Isaac.” Eric said. “After you threw me into the alleyway and ran off like the little bitch you are.” He added. “But I do find entertainment in knowing that you ended up a vampire yourself.”

Eric placed a foot down on Sebastian's chest, using just enough pressure to keep him pinned. He stared down at the other for a moment before he picked the stake on the ground next to Sebastian up and drove it into the others chest. He stomped down on it, making sure it really killed Sebastian before he turned to Isaac who held onto Alan.

“Let him go.” Eric said. “You have no business holding him captive.” He added.

“You killed my lover.” Issac said. “That night, in the pub. I saw what you did.” He added. “If I have to suffer the pain of loss, so do you.” He said.

Eric charged forward, letting out a primal scream when he saw the stake enter Alan's side. He let his instincts take over as he tackled Issac, pinning him to the ground. He snarled at the man below him for a long moment before a fight broke out. After a few moments of fighting, he began to tear the others throat out. It wasn't until he was drug off the other by Grell and William that Eric snapped back to reality.

“He's dead, Eric.” William said. “You killed him.” He added.

“He staked Alan, I just...” Eric said, eyes wide as he watched Grell pick Alan up.

“Eric, do you not realize you just very publically killed a man?” William asked.

“No, I do but-” He started.

“Get out of here then, police may have been called and the last thing we need is you going to jail.” William said.

“He deserved it though, he-”

“Go, Eric.” William said, staring at him pointedly.

Eric followed after Grell, worried about Alan.

“Is he gonna be okay?” Eric asked.

“He should be.” Grell said. “Some stitches and a little blood in his system.”

Eric shook his head. “He's got an intolerace, blood makes him sick.” He added. “He'll have to heal slowly.” He sighed.

Eric fell silent after that, looking down at his feet. Everyone around him was getting hurt and it wad his fault. He sighed a bit and closed his eyes. He knew what he had to do. He had to return to Scotland. For everyone's safety.


	18. Leaving

Eric sighed a bit as he sat at the table in Grell's place, the only light being casted from the light of his phone as he wrote a letter. He was going to make sure everyone stayed safe. He was tired of people getting hurt because of him. Sighing softly as he sealed the envelope Eric stood up, grabbed his bag, and left.

Alan groaned some as he sat up, setting a hand on his side. Oh right, he'd gotten staked. He took a minute to take in his surroundings before he got up and made his way down stairs. Stopping when he heard hushed voices, Alan frowned.

“William, what do we tell him?” Grell asked.

“The truth obviously.” William said. “He's going to notice.”

Grell sighed some, rubbing her temples. “Eric is a god damn idiot.” She said.

“Just leave the letter and let's go see if he stopped back by his place to get anything.” William told her.

Going over and picking the letter up, Alan pulled it from the envelope. He began to read it, biting his lip.

_Alan,_

_I'm sorry you got injured because of me, I wasn't able to protect you. That's why what I'm doing is necessary. I'm leaving London, I have to. I need to keep you safe. I'm returning to Scotland, please don't come after me. You're safer there than you are around me. I know this will make you hate me, but if I had to be honest I'd hate me too._

_I love you Alan, so so much. Please don't come after me, please. I need to keep you safe._

_Eric_.

Alan clenched the letter in his fist, trembling as he did. He felt hurt and betrayed, but he couldn't bring himself to hate Eric. He crumpled it and tossed it in the trash, sitting down in Grell's couch. He set his head in his hands, blinking when he saw tears drop onto the material of his jeans. Rather than try and stop them, Alan curled up on the couch and let himself cry. It was the first time in a while Alan cried himself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rubbing his eyes as he rolled over, Eric sat up from where he was laying. He'd stepped off the train in Glasgow and paid for a hotel room to sleep. Running a hand down his face, Eric stood up and went to take a shower. When he walked into the room he hadn't bothered to do anything but take his shoes, jacket, and glasses off before he laid down and fell asleep. He stopped to stare in the mirror, frowning at how exhausted he looked. It was the first time in a few months Eric slept without Alan in his arms and it pained him to realize he slept better when he was holding the other. Eyes flicking to the scars that littered his torso, Eric sighed and turned away. He didn't need this right now, the regret would only make him go back and put everyone in danger.

Tipping his head back under the water, Eric sighed a bit and closed his eyes. He relaxed a bit as he did so, the hot water helping him relax. Stepping out after a good fifteen to twenty minutes later, Eric redressed himself and sat down on the bed. Glancing at the clock and checking his wallet, Eric stood up and pulled his shoes back on. He sighed some as he grabbed his jacket, heading to the closest pub since it was late afternoon.

Eric sighed as he sat at the bar, swirling the whiskey in his glass. He couldn't bring himself to look around at all the faces, afraid he'd see one that reminded him of Alan. He knocked back what was left in his glass and asked for another. After a round of depression drinking and some flirting with another guy at the bar, Eric was pushing the guy into his room and shutting the door.

Groaning as he woke the next morning, he set a hand on his head as he sat up. He tried to remember what happened, finding everything past his first drink at the bar fuzzy. He glanced over and gave a noise in surprise at the face that was _not_ one he recognized. He tried to remember the guys name, brow furrowing.

“Look, it's fine you don't remember.” Came the guys voice, laced with sleep. “We were both pretty fucked up on something. I was high on weed and you had a lot of alcohol in your system.” He added, sighing.

“I don't normally do something like this.” Eric said, sighing as he ran a hand down his face. “I just...I had to leave behind...someone who means the world to me.” He added.

“Sounds like this someone really impacted you for you to depression drink so much that you slept with a total stranger.” The stranger said.

“He had the most beautiful smile.” Eric said. “And his laughter was...music to my ears.” He said, staring off into space as he spoke. “He was the day to my night, the sun that poked through on even the cloudiest of days. He...made me a better person and wasn't afraid to call me out on my bullshit.”

The stranger hummed a bit, adjusting some. “You know what I think?” He asked, standing up and wrapping himself in the sheet. “I think you should return to him, tell him how much he _really_  means to you.” He added. “Because from what _I_  can tell, you're head over heels for this guy.” He finished, looking around for his clothes.

Eric sighed some, setting his hands on his head. “Even if I wanted to, I can't.” He said. “I'm...a danger magnet, everyone around me gets hurt.”

“Listen....” The stranger paused, as if asking for a name.

“Ah, Eric.” Eric replied. “You are...?”

“Ryder.” He said. “Listen, Eric. You may think you're a danger magnet, but truth of the matter is you've just got yourself psyched out. Return to...” He added, pausing for another answer.

“Alan.” Eric told him.

“Return to Alan and tell him what he means to you.” Ryder said, shrugging some. “I love you just won't cut it in this situation. You really need to show him you care.” He added, collecting his clothes and walking into the bathroom.

Eric sighed some, running a hand down his face. Ryder was right, but how was he supposed to admit to Alan that he'd slept with someone else? They were still technically together. He knew Ronald might actually consider killing him if he found out he cheated on Alan. He flopped back into his pillows and closed his eyes. He seriously needed to work up the courage to get back to London.


	19. Talking

After letting Ryder out of his room with a final wave, Eric sighed and leaned on the door. He closed his eyes, jumping at a knock on the door. He pushed off it, turning to open the door. Immediately slamming it when he saw Grell and William, Eric leaned against it with wide eyes.

“Eric, open the door.” Grell said.

“Now.” came William's voice.

He turned around and slowly opened it, peeking out.

“What do you want?” He asked.

“We're dragging you back to London.” William said.

Eric started to protest, but stopped when Ryder's words came back to mind. He sighed and turned to get dressed, following them out. He listened to them both chew him out, staring at his feet.

“Look.” He sighed. “When we get back to London, let me have a few days before I approach Alan.” He said. “I need to get my thoughts straight and my ducks in a row before I confront him.” He added.

“Absolutely not. He's been on my couch crying for two days because you're a god damn idiot.” Grell said.

Eric felt even worse with that information in his head. He had really fucked up and was scared to even tell him the truth about what he'd done. He might actually get himself killed by Alan, or even worse. Ronald.

Sighing as he looked out the window if the train, Eric glanced up at the sky. He smiled sadly at the rain as it started to fall. It was appropriate to how he felt. The feeling of his heart aching and yearning for something, but never quite being sure what.

Sighing as he stepped off the train, Eric was met with Ronald and Alan standing there. Feeling the guilt set in when Alan's face lit up upon seeing him, Eric wanted to turn around and go back to Glasgow. He gripped to the bag on his back and ran for the stairs, leaving behind Grell, William, Ronald, and Alan.

“Eric, wait!” Alan said, moving to go after him.

Ronald caught his wrist gently. “Don't.” He said, staring after Eric. “He clearly doesn't want to see us right now.” He added. “Or maybe he never really wanted to return at all.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Placing his head in his hands as he sat down on the bed he once shared with Alan, Eric allowed tears to fall. He couldn't bring himself to look at Alan and act like everything was okay. He was 100% sure everyone hated him now.

_‘Good.’_ He thought, bitterly. _‘Makes it easier when I isolate and don't show my face again.’_

He stood up and made his way downstairs, he closed the curtains and locked the door having no intentions of unlocking it for anyone. He opened the fidge and pulled out anything that looked fresh. He leaned on the counter and began to eat, not even stopping when he felt full.

Finding himself laying on the bathroom floor after throwing up everything he ate, Eric rolled over and curled up as he started to cry. He hated himself so much for what he'd done. Jerking awake at banging on his door, Eric blinked some and wiped the tears off his face. He got up and made his way down, peeking out the window. He backed away when he saw a very angry Ronald at his door.

“ERIC SLINGBY I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, OPEN THE DOOR.” Ronald yelled.

Eric slowly opened the door and stepped back as Ronald strode inside.

“You have a lot of nerve leaving Alan like that.” Ronald said. “You just up and leave, no good bye!” He added, turning on his heel to face Eric.

“I left a letter.” Eric told him.

“Oh, you left him a letter.” Ronald said. “It doesn't matter, you left and he was a goddamn wreck!” He added.

Eric bit his lip. “If he doesn't hate me now, he will.” He said softly.

“Why?” Ronald asked, arms crossed.

“When I was in Glasgow I slept with someone else.” Eric said.

“You slept with someone else!?” Ronald yelled.

“I was drunk and depressed, I'm sorry!” Eric said.

“Sorry doesn't cut it, Slingby!” Ronald said. “Fact is you cheated on him!” He added.

“You think I don't feel bad!?” Eric yelled. “I beat myself up internally when I woke up next to someone else that wasn't him!” He added, clenching his fists. “I'm considering giving myself over to a hunter because I hate myself so much.” Eric said. “I honestly wish I had just died the night I was turned, less trouble for everyone.” He muttered, sitting on his couch and putting his head in his hands as tears dropped to his jeans.

Ronald stared at Eric for a long time, his heart aching just a bit. Ronald could relate to wanting to die rather than being a vampire, he spent six months being as careless as possible because he hated being an ‘undead creature’ as he'd heard his kind once called.

“Eric, I--” Ronald said, reaching out to set a hand on the others shoulder only to let it fall to his side after a short internal debate.

“Look, Ronald. You can hate me all you want, but promise me if Alan leaves me when I confront him, you'll make sure whoever he dates after me is supportive and understanding.” Eric said. “Because he deserves at least that.” He added, standing up slowly.

Ronald only nodded as he backed out of Eric's place. It was the first time he'd seen the shell of Eric's usually chipper exterior crack to expose the person below it. The person who had been suffering since the late 1800s and Ronald really couldn't blame him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Groaning and stirring from under the blanket he'd covered up with on the couch, Eric squinted at the clock on his phone. He slowly sat up, pushing his glasses onto his face and blinking as the world came into focus. He looked down to the floor and sighed, standing up to clean the various bottles that littered the floor. How drunk had he gotten after Ronald left? He jumped when he heard a knock on the door.

“Just a minute!” He called, dropping the bottles into the trash and shoving the can back into place.

Opening the door to reveal Alan, Eric stepped back and let him in.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay, no ones seen you for a couple days.” Alan said. “Ronald said you'd started drinking as he left.”

Eric double checked the date and his eyes widened a bit. He'd drank so much he'd passed out for two days?

“Yeah.” He said, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

Beneath his fingers he could feel the scar from the night he was turned. He suddenly seemed to remembee the pain of the venom in his body. He begged for death that night, he staggered onto the street and begged for someone, _anyone_ to kill him.

“Alan, can we talk?” He asked. “I just..I have a lot on my chest.” He added.

Alan nodded, gently taking a seat on the couch. Eric swallowed hard to keep from crying at the memory of falling asleep on it with him numerous times.

This was going to be harder than he thought.


	20. Normality Returns

Eric cleared his throat, moving to sit down on the table in front of Alan. He searched for where to start, sighing as he crossed his arms. He sat up some, having decided exactly where he needed to start.

“You know I love you.” Eric said, shifting nervously. “You know I would never hurt you intentionally.” He added, watching Alan nod.

“Of course.” Alan said. “Eric, what are you holding back?” He asked.

Eric shifted some, his hesitation obvious. How would Alan react when he found out? Would he slap him?

“I...When I was in Glasgow, I got drunk and slept with someone else.” Eric told him.

Alan's facial expression changed quickly, Eric could see the anger in his eyes.

“You _what_?” Alan asked. “I cannot believe you!” He yelled.

“Wait, let me explain.” Eric said, following Alan when he made for the door.

Alan spun around and made to slap Eric, only for Eric to catch his wrist and stop him.

“Alan, please. You need to understand that I never would have done it sober, I had a moment of lapsed judgement and I never meant to hurt you.” He told him. “I love you so much.” Eric told him.

“Prove it.” Alan told him.

Eric leaned down and kissed him for a long moment. Alan wrapped his arms around Eric's neck, pressing closer to Eric. Eric set his hands on Alan's hips. They both pulled back to breathe, panting.

“Bedroom?” Eric asked, earning a nod from Alan.

Eric knew it would be a night they both wouldn't forget.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eric ran a hand down his face as he stirred the next morning, he sighed a bit and settled back down into his pillow as he yawned. He was suddenly aware of the weight on his chest as he tried to roll over. He blinked awake and squinted at the clock before he looked down to see Alan asleep on his chest, one arm slung over Eric's torso. Eric took the chance to look around the room, face heating up at their clothes strung around the room.

He laughed softly and relaxed, humming softly as he rubbed Alan's back softly. Alan woke a few moments later, slowly sitting up. He blushed when he realized where he was and what happened the night before. He jumped a bit when Eric hugged him from behind and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Good morning.” Eric said.

“Good morning.” Alan echoed, leaning back against the other.

“Sleep good?” Eric asked.

“Better than I have in a few days.” Alan said, tilting his head back to look at Eric.

“Me too.” Eric told him.

“Hey, Eric. Just so you know...” Alan said. “I totally forgive you.” He added, grinning.

Eric laughed some and leaned down to kiss him, hugging him tighter. With Alan in his arms again, Eric felt whole once more. Before meeting Alan, Eric would bar hop looking for the person that fit in his arms perfectly. No one had felt quite right, because they weren't who Eric was looking for. Because he'd subconciously been looking for Alan.

“We should get dressed and make breakfast.” Alan said.

“Mm, but I'm enjoying this.” Eric said. “It feels good to hold you again.”

“As much as I love you, my joints hurt and I'd _also_ love to stand up and stretch.” Alan said.

Giving in, Eric freed the other and stood up. Getting dressed from the waist down, he paused when he saw how scratched up his back was. Alan looked over and blushed some.

“I can't believe I did that.” Alan said.

“Worth it.” Eric said, heading down for the kitchen.

Alan laughed as he followed Eric. He took a chance to glance around. He hummed a bit, head tilted. The living room and kitchen needed a little bit of a deep clean, but it was something he could handle later. Turning when Eric opened the fridge, Alan hummed a bit.

“Looks like it's time to clean it out again.” Alan noted.

Eric nodded, making a face at the stench that currently wafted from their fridge. He shut it after pulling out a can of cinammon rolls, sighing.

“Looks like deep cleaning is on our schedule.” Eric said, moving to preheat the oven.

Alan nodded. “Plus some grocery shopping.” He added.

Once breakfast was ready, Eric and Alan settled down to eat. Eric sighed as he zoned out, Ryders words from that night in Glasgow still in his head. He began to wonder if he'd made up for hurting Alan. He snapped out of his daze when he heard his name.

“...ic, Eric.” Came Alan's voice.

“Hm?” He asked, looking at Alan.

“Let's get our cleaning done.” Alan said.

Eric nodded, standing up and pulling out the cleaning supplies. They got down to business, making sure everything was clean and organized. Eric huffed as he tossed the bag they'd used when they cleaned out the fridge into the dumpster, dusting his hands off before he made his way back inside.

“All done?” Alan asked, putting clean dishes away.

“All done.” Eric confirmed, pressing a kiss to his temple when he entered the kitchen.

Alan smiled some and leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. Eric turned his head enough to catch the others lips instead, grinning which caused Alan to laugh. There was no doubt in Eric's mind that he'd made up for what he'd done, especially since everything was returning to the way it was before.


	21. Winter Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you've heard of christmas in july.   
> get ready for christmas chapter in june because i love winter time propsals.

With everything returned to normal and their first christmas together fast approaching, Eric sighed a bit as he searched for the perfect gift for Alan. He knew Alan loved anything he got him, but Eric really wanted the gift to be one Alan would remember. He looked up when Grell came in, setting his phone aside and standing up to help her.   
  
“Thank you.” She said when he took the box of books from her.    
  
“You've been getting a lot of book donations and deliveries lately.” Eric said, looking through the box when he set it down on the counter.    
  
“Well, with the holidays fast approaching everyone is deciding to donate stuff they don't need. I just so happen to be the closest bookstore that accepts donations.” Grell said, looking through the box as well.

Eric only nodded, head tilted when he pulled out a Victorian flower dictionary. “Hey, do you mind if I grab this one?” He asked, opening the cover. “This is a first edition I know, but this is right up Alan’s alley and it would be a perfect addition to his book collection.” He said.

“Take it.” Grell said, smiling some.

Eric thanked her and wrapped it up carefully in the tissue and wrapping paper they kept behind the counter before he stuck it into his bag. He made a mental note to stick a gift tag on it later. He hummed a bit in thought, wondering if he could  _ really _ make their first christmas together one Alan would never forget.

Getting an idea, Eric collected his bag, clocked out, and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once he finished browsing the local jewelry shops, Eric made his way to the flower shop to pick up Alan so they could walk home together. He walked over and pressed a kiss to the others cheek, a smile on his face.

“Hello, Handsome.” Alan said, smiling as he closed the cheesy romance novel he’d been invested in lately.

“Hello there, gorgeous. Ready to go?” He asked, smiling.

“You bet.” Alan said, smiling.

Eric nodded and waited for Alan to collect his stuff before they left.

“You know what we should do?” Alan asked. “Walk through the park and view the lights on Christmas Eve.” He added.

“I was just thinking about that.” Eric said. “That might be a good tradition to start.” He added, smiling.

Once they were home, Eric grabbed a gift tag and labelled it, putting it on Alan’s gift before he stuck it under the tree they had set up. There was a small pile of gifts under it and the sight made Eric smile. It was the first time in a while he had something like this in his place.

He hummed some, looking around before he pulled the ring box out of his pocket. He stared down at it, running his finger over the polished surface. The thought of actually proposing made Eric’s heart race. He was oh-so stupidly in love with Alan and he hoped this would really prove it. He picked it up and looked at the inside where he had the word ‘Fate’ and their anniversary date engraved. Placing it back down in the box and closing it, Eric pocketed it and turned when Alan came into the room.

“Hey.” Alan said. “Why don’t we just order a pizza and watch old cheesy Christmas movies?”

Eric approached him and wrapped his arms around him, humming as he kissed Alan. “That sounds like an amazing plan. Since I know we’re bound to fall asleep let’s set the air mattress in the floor and relax there.”

Alan smiled and nodded. “Alright.”

Once the pizza was delivered and paid for and the air mattress was settled and covered with their bedding, Eric and Alan settled into watch movies.

“God, why are all the decent cheesy romance movies themed around christmas all straight?” Alan asked, wiping his fingers on the napkin he had in his lap.

“Because everyone knows that if a gay person made a cheesy christmas themed romance movie, no one would wanna watch straight ones.” Eric said, picking up another slice of pizza.

The statement made Alan snort a bit as he picked up his soda and took a drink. Disposing of their trash and flicking the lights off, Alan stretched out and got comfortable by setting his head on Eric’s chest and smiling when Eric wrapped an arm around him. He felt at home when he was in Eric’s arms, it made him feel like he had a place in the world and like he really mattered to someone.

Eric smiled when Alan settled down, putting an arm around him. Alan filled the hole in his heart and Eric felt like crying everytime he thought about how stupid he had acted after Alan got staked. Brushing the thought away, Eric rubbed Alan’s back gently and felt him relax further as he slowly dozed off. It wasn’t long before they both fell asleep, nothing but the sounds of their soft snoring filling the air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Christmas Eve night, Eric and Alan walked through the park to see all the lights with Ronald, his date, William, and Grell. Eric did his best to keep his nerves calm, since he didn’t want to expose his plan to propose to Alan. He listened as everyone talked, a few laughs leaving the group as a whole. He looked up when the snow started to fall, a smile on his face.

“Ah, it’s snowing!” Alan said, smiling. “I love winter.” He added.

“Me too.” Eric said. “Sweaters, hot cocoa, scarves, sitting in front of a fireplace and cuddling.” He said.

“Don’t forget all the lights.” Grell said, smiling as she hugged William’s arm. “They’re the best part.” She added, earning a nod in agreement from William.

Eric stopped once they were in front of the tree in the center of the park, earning a confused look from Alan. He’d clued everyone but Alan into what he was doing. Alan turned to look at everyone who smiled at him then turned back to Eric and gasped when he saw the other down on one knee. He covered his mouth and laughed, partially in disbelief at what was happening.

“Eric, oh my god.” Alan said, laughing.

“Alan, I am so in love with you and when I think about the future with you...I get butterflies in my stomach. You are the day to my night. The rainbow after my rainy day. I cannot help but smile everytime I think about how far we come and how we beat all the fights that tried to pull us apart. I want to hold onto you forever. We met because of fate and that’s exactly why I want to marry you, because it’s in fates plan for us. So, Alan Humphries...will you marry me?” He asked.

Alan laughed just as tears spilled over and nodded. “Yes.” He said. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” He added, laughing when everyone cheered.

Eric stood up and kissed Alan after sliding the ring on his finger, hugging him tightly.

“I love you, Alan.” He said, sniffling some. “So much.” He added.

“I love you too, Eric.” He said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

If fate had been a person, Eric would have thanked it.


	22. Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have this christmas chapter bc we're 6 months from christmas  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Returning home after viewing the lights in the park, Eric and Alan sat down on the couch with mugs of hot cocoa. They chatted about anything and everything, standing up when they grew tired. Eric hummed as he changed into his pajamas, heart speeding up every time he remembered Alan said yes to marrying him. He smiled a bit and pulled his shirt over his head, sitting down on his side of the bed. Settling down next to Alan, Eric wrapped his arms around the other and buried his face in his hair and laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Alan asked.

“I’m happy. I was scared you were going to reject me.” Eric said.

“Eric, we’ve been together almost a year now. I love you so much, of course I wanna marry you!” Alan said. “I will be more than honored to change my last name to yours.” He added.

Eric buried his face again and hugged Alan, a smile on his face. Quickly growing comfortable, Eric and Alan both slowly dozed off. Waking up when Alan rolled to hit the alarm, Eric sighed and rubbed his eyes. They had a lot of prep work to do before the Christmas Party with their friends and that meant being up at 7 AM.

“Christ, just fucking stake me.” Eric groaned, his scottish accent more prominent.

“Mm, rather not.” Alan said. “We’re gonna get married, remember?” He asked, humming as he wormed his way up enough to kiss Eric.

“I remember.” Eric said, humming as he kissed back. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to complain about the early hour.” He added, smiling.

“Come on, we have a lot of work today.” Alan said, a smile on his face as he sat up.

“Five more minutes.” Eric said, not moving from his spot.

“Eric, I know you. Five minutes turns into Ten, Ten turn into an Hour, and we really need to finish getting everything prepped.” Alan complained.

“Alright, Alright.” Eric said, sitting up. “Let’s get down to business.”

“Eric, I swear to god, you sing that song one more time and I’m going to make you sleep on the couch for a week.” Alan said.

“No song, got it.” Eric laughed, pressing a kiss to Alan’s cheek.

Alan rolled his eyes, though a smile was on his face. The smile was one that Eric was familiar with, it was warm, welcoming, and inviting and he loved it.

They were just finishing up preparations when a knock came on the door. Eric hip bumped the oven door shut and went to see who was at the door, smiling some when he was greeted with the sight of Ronald and his date. Eric was pleasantly surprised to be greeted with the sight of another male holding onto Ronald’s arm, but he also knew Ronald wasn’t straight either. 

“Set your present under the tree, dinner will be done soon.” Eric said, smiling some and let them inside. “Alan’s in the kitchen if you want to say hi.” He added.

Ronald nodded and made his way into the living room, setting the present in his hand under the tree before he made his way into the kitchen and struck up a conversation with Alan. Eric made sure Ronald’s date was comfortable before he made his way back into the kitchen and pressed a kiss to the others cheek, smiling some. Shortly after Ronald showed up, William and Grell made their entrance. It wasn’t long before everyone was gathered around the coffee table in the living room, laughing and chatting as they waited on dinner.

“You would not believe how annoyed I have become with hearing Eric sing that stupid Disney song, nearly every day for a month.” Alan laughed.

“Oh come on, Alan. It’s a good song.” Eric said, laughing.

“We watched the movie once and any time you had the chance to start the song, you did.” Alan said. “No more. Or you’re sleeping on the couch. For a week.” He added.

“Oh now that’s harsh.” Eric said, setting his glass on the table.

The statement was followed by everyone bursting into laughter.

“What?” He asked, looking at everyone. “What?” He asked again.

“Eric, my love. Your accent is coming through.” Alan said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“There’s nothing wrong with relaxing with friends and allowing my accent to come through.” Eric said, sticking his tongue out at Alan.

“Oh you’re absolutely correct, but it doesn’t help the fact that when your hair’s a little messy and you have that lopsided grin that--”

“ALRIGHT.” Ronald said, laughing some and pressing a kiss to his dates cheek when the other male hid his face, which was now beet red. “That’s about enough of that, save it for the wedding night, love birds.” 

“Alright.” Eric said. “No need in making your date more uncomfortable than he already is.” He added, humming as he took a drink.

“Thank you.” Ronald said.

Shortly after the topic changed, Dinner finished and everyone settled down at the table in Eric and Alan’s kitchen. As soon as plates were filled, everyone settled down to eat. Idle chatter crossed the table as everyone ate and soon they all shuffled into the living room for presents. Eric knelt down in front of the tree and passed presents out to everyone, smiling as he did so. Once the gifts were all handed out, Eric returned to his place next to Alan. Everyone took turns opening there gifts, and Eric smiled when Alan reached the gift he’d gotten for him. He really hoped he’d love it. Seeing Alan’s eyes light up as he opened the book, Eric felt relief flood his chest.

“Eric, this is...oh my god. This is a First Edition Victorian Flower Dictionary.” He said, running his hand over the page. “This was my copy.” He laughed. “That cursive signature in the corner is mine.” He added, hugging the other. “Thank you.” He added.

“It was in a box of books that Grell got as a delivery, I didn’t even open it I just saw the spine and thought you’d like it.” Eric said. “I was really shocked to see it in such good condition.” He said, sitting “So I knew I had to grab it right then and there.” He added.

“It’s perfect, I love it.” Alan said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Eric smiled a bit as Alan opened the book and started reading over it again. Sometimes it was the small things Eric did that brought the most happiness to Alan.


	23. Nightmare

After a long exhausting day with their friends, Eric and Alan both collapsed onto their bed and sighed. Their first christmas together went off without any issues and Eric was glad about that. He sighed as he dozed off, not caring he was still fully clothed. He stirred at a gentle hand running through his hair, looking up at Alan. He sat up when the other reminded him to at least take his jeans off. He kicked his jeans off, leaving them off to the side as he laid back down. He pulled Alan close when he laid down, burying his face into the others hair and dozing off slowly. 

He jolted awake a few hours later out of a nightmare, running a hand down his face. He’d been so caught up in Christmas prep that he’d forgotten that the anniversary of his turning was coming up soon. He turned when he heard Alan shift and sit up, leaning over to press a kiss to assure him he was fine.

“I felt like I was falling out of bed is all, everything’s okay.” He said. Alan nodded some, yawning as he laid back down, quick to fall back asleep.

Eric sighed as he laid back down, rubbing his eyes. He realized how exhausted he still felt and it didn’t feel like it was leaving anytime soon. He rolled over and draped an arm over Alan, sighing some as he went back to sleep. He slept uneasy for the rest of the night, waking up nearly every hour on the hour. It wasn’t until the sun was just about to rise that Eric finally fell asleep good. He slowly sat up when Alan shook him awake, sighing some.

“You look like death.” Alan said, frowning some.

“You would too if you woke up every hour on the hour after feeling like you fell out of bed.” Eric said, stretching to pop his back and groaning.

“Back bothering you again?” Alan asked.

Shortly before Thanksgiving, Eric had been putting books away at work and fell off the ladder. He’d injured his back enough to be forced to be on bedrest for a while.

“Yeah.” He sighed, standing up. “I’m gonna take a hot shower.” He added, making his way to the bathroom.

“Be careful.” Alan said. “I’m gonna go make breakfast.”

After taking a shower to help his back, Eric made his way out to the kitchen and pressed a kiss to Alan’s cheek as he poured himself a mug of coffee. Eric looked at Alan, knowing there was something on his mind.

“What’s bothering you, love?” Eric asked.

“You didn’t almost fall off the bed last night did you, Eric?” Alan asked.

Eric sighed some, knowing he was busted. “No, I had a nightmare.” He admitted.

“You wanna talk about it?” Alan asked, looking at him.

Eric shook his head, saying nothing. Alan knew from the way that Eric’s hands were shaking it was one he’d rather forget.

“Alright, did you redo your hair?” He asked, moving the topic away from the nightmare.

He shook his head, still not speaking. It wasn’t often that Eric closed himself off some and refused to speak.

“Alright, after breakfast I’ll redo it for you.” He said, earning a nod from Eric.

Eric hated when he hit this emotional state, he slowly shut down and closed himself off to avoid a breakdown. He lifted his mug and took a drink, making a noise in discomfort when it burned his mouth. He swallowed roughly and set the mug back on the counter to let it cool off.

“Ah, my fault. I should have told you it was fresh.” Alan said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Sorry.” He added.

After breakfast, Eric sat in the floor in front of Alan, head tilted some so Alan could redo his hair. He sat in silence as he listened to Alan hum a bit, Eric leaned into Alan running a hand through the blonde part of his hair to keep it away from the small section that Eric willingly dyed brown to give his hair style a pop of color. Relaxed by the feeling of Alan’s fingers combing through his hair, Eric sighed as he slowly began to doze off. He blinked a bit when Alan pressed a kiss to his cheek after running a hand over his cornrows.

“There we go, smooth and secure.” Alan said, running a brush through the blonde part of Eric’s hair carefully.

Eric remained in the floor, leaning up enough to allow Alan to stand up. He stood up and pressed a kiss to Alan’s cheek in thanks.

“I’m right here whenever you wanna talk about it.” Alan told him, setting his hands on Eric’s face.

Eric pressed their foreheads together in an effort to ground himself and pull himself out of his dissociative state. Alan ran his thumb over Eric’s cheek for a moment before he drew the taller male in closer for a hug rubbing his back. Alan knew Eric may never really be ready to talk about the nightmare, and that was okay. He was always going to be there, no matter what.


	24. Moments together

Once he was calmed down, Eric sighed softly and explained the same nightmare he always suffered. He talked to Alan about how he always relived the night he was turned, how he still felt the pain from the venom. Alan sat and listened to him, squeezing his hand softly. He climbed into Eric’s lap carefully, setting his hands on the others face and pressing kisses to it softly. Eric held onto Alan, seeming to relax a bit. Alan ran his hands through Eric’s hair and hummed a bit as he kissed the other softly for a moment before he pulled back. 

“Just remember that I’m always here to help you when needed.” Alan said, earning a nod from Eric.

Alan leaned over and hummed a bit as he kissed the other again, tilting his head as he poured a little more passion into it this time. Eric relaxed as he kissed back, finding comfort in the familiar feeling. Alan hummed a bit as he pulled away, a smile on his face as he looked at Eric.

“Better?” He asked.

“Much.” Eric replied.

Alan pressed a kiss to Eric’s cheek, humming as he remained leaning against the other. Eric wrapped his arms around the other and held onto him. After a few moments, Alan sat up and looked at Eric.

“Why don’t we go relax on the bed?” Alan asked.

Eric knew Alan preferred napping on the bed over the couch most times, especially given the fabric of the couch having a really rough texture against any bare skin. He nodded in response and allowed Alan to stand up. Alan took his hand and led him up to the bedroom, getting comfortable on the bed. It didn’t take long before both of them were dead asleep, wrapped up in each others embrace and ignoring the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time New Year’s Eve rolled around, Eric had pretty much forgotten about the anniversary of his turning. He supposed he had Alan to thank for that, since they were pretty busy planning their wedding anyway. They had just under four months before their wedding date and with every passing day Eric fell more and more in love with Alan. Eric watched Alan look through the Flower Dictionary that Eric had given him, making a list of the different flowers they could use. He couldn’t help but smile at how Alan’s eyes sparkled with interest as he scanned the pages. 

“What?” Alan asked, looking over when he noticed Eric staring at him.

“Nothing, I just think that when your eyes sparkle with interest is when you’re at peak cuteness.” Eric told him, making Alan blush and hide his face in Eric’s shoulder.

“You can’t just say things like that without a warning.” Alan complained, though Eric could hear the smile on his face.

Eric laughed and placed a kiss on the top of Alan’s head. “I’m sorry, but it had to be known.” He said, putting an arm around the other and pulling him close gently.

“I think the world basically already knows that I’m cute, Eric.” Alan laughed. “With how often you tell me.” He added.

“What? Is it a crime to tell my fiancé how cute he is?” Eric asked, mocking being offended, a grin on his face.

Alan rolled his eyes, the smile still on his face. “If you’re not careful, it just might be around this house.” He said.

“Oh, what’re you gonna do. Tie me up?” Eric asked.

“Maybe.” Alan countered, grinning.

Eric laughed some and put his hands up. He stood up after a moment and pulled Alan up after turning on music. They began dancing, Alan laughed when Eric began to lead him in a swing dance. He did his best to keep up with Eric, still laughing as they danced.

“Reliving the 1950’s are we?” Alan asked.

“Just a little bit.” Eric said, grinning as he dipped Alan long enough to kiss him, humming some.

Alan held onto Eric as they kissed, pulling away after a moment. “Eric, baby I love you. But if you hold me in this position any longer, my knee may give out and I’d rather not deal with that pain today.” He said.

Eric stood him up, twirling him back to his seat on the couch. He laughed a bit as he sat down, placing his stuff back in his lap. Eric returned to his seat and leaned back, relaxing. He put an arm around Alan when he leaned against him, humming softly as he did so. He pressed a kiss to Alan’s forehead when the other set his head on his shoulder.

“It’s crazy to think that we’ve come so far.” Alan said, looking up at Eric.

“I know, but we did it.” He said, smiling some. “I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.” He added, setting his forehead to Alan’s.

“Even being human again?” Alan asked.

“Even being human again.” Eric echoed.


	25. Night Out

Noticing that Alan was asleep on his shoulder a few hours later, Eric stood up and carried him to the bedroom. He decided to just leave Alan in what he’d changed into earlier in the evening, a pair of sweats and an oversized sweater, and changed into his pajamas. He turned to the mirror when he caught sight of the scar on his shoulder,head tilted. He didn’t realize how many scars he’d collected over the years from fights with Sebastian and seeing them now made his heart skip a beat when he realized how close he had come to death. He looked at Alan when he heard the other stir and roll over, yawning. He quickly got into his pajamas and crawled into bed, settling down next to Alan. 

Eric sighed some as he stared at the ceiling, a smile making its way onto his face as he allowed his thoughts to race. Everytime he thought about the fact he’d be marrying Alan, his sun and stars, in less than four months he felt his heartbeat speed up just a little. He rolled onto his side and watched Alan as he slept for a moment before he pressed their foreheads together and fell asleep. He blinked awake when he heard Alan groan as he rolled over. He sat up enough to look at the clock and groaned as he shoved his face back into his pillow. He only had about 15 minutes before their alarm was set to go off to get them up to get ready for work.

Groaning out a long “Nooo” when the alarm went off, Eric covered his head. He hated getting up for work in the morning, but once he eventually got out of bed he’d be fine. He muttered under his breath before he finally got out of bed and started getting ready.

“Eric...I know you wanna laze in bed all day, but we really need the money for the wedding.” Alan said, stretching out and standing up. He hissed some at his shoulder dislocating, frowning.

Eric went around the bed and helped Alan put his shoulder back in place before he kissed his cheek and made his way into the bathroom to get ready. Sighing, Eric took a moment to stare at himself in the mirror. He knew he was a different man than he was when he first met Alan, but felt like he didn’t quite show it physically.

“Other than the scars, what do I have to show that I’m a different man than I used to be?” He muttered as he began to get ready.

“Well,” Alan said, sliding in and hugging him from behind. “You’ve got me and a circle of close friends. You’re happier and don’t struggle with your blood lust.” He added. “I think that’s something to be proud of.”

Eric smiled at Alan’s words, turning around and hugging the other. “Yeah, that’s true.” He said, smiling some. “My life could be totally different if I hadn’t been working that day.” He added.

“And if I hadn’t decided to give you my number.” Alan said. “Really all this started because I gave you my number.” He laughed, drawing a laugh out of Eric.

“I think I’ve done enough to thank you so far, but I will do everything you ask and still consider it me thanking you.” Eric said, running a hand through Alan’s hair.

Alan leaned up some and pressed a kiss to Eric’s cheek. “We should finish getting ready.” He said, earning a nod from Eric.

Once they were both ready, Eric and Alan settled down at their kitchen table for breakfast. They’d adapted their schedule some to fit time to eat in, rather than getting something on the way to work all the time. Eric hummed a bit as they ate, their conversation idle and about anything on their mind at the time.

“We should see about going out tonight.” Eric said after a few moments. “Get the gang together, see who Ronald’s going out with this time.” He added.

“I haven’t seen any pictures with a new date, so I’m assuming he’s still with the guy he brought over at Christmas. But I also haven’t seen any new images since the Christmas party.” Alan said. “Ronald’s never been one to share many aspects of his life though.” He added, humming as he took a drink.

“He barely posts on any of his social media as it is.” Eric pointed out, having been checking all his social media. “Last post on Instagram was when he went out with that girl that ended up cheating on him.” He said, scrunching his face at the memory.

“That bitch got was coming to her.” Alan said, looking up when he heard a noise in surprise leave Eric. “What?”

“I wasn’t expecting you to say something like that.” Eric said, coughing some before he finished eating and stood up.

“Look, all I’m saying is she deserved to get her ass kicked by those girls.” Alan said, standing up and cleaning up his mess. “We should get going, I’d rather not have Grell snapping at you again.” He added.

With a quick rinse of the dishes and loading of the dishwasher, Eric and Alan grabbed their stuff and made their way out. Reaching the halfway point between their respective workplaces, they exchanged a quick kiss and parted ways. Eric whistled a bit as he clocked in, waving to Grell when she appeared from the back.

“Do you ever leave this place?” Eric asked, taking the box from her and placing it on the cart.

“I’m in an hour and a half before you so it just looks like I never leave.” She said, grinning as she earned a laugh from Eric.

“I was wondering if you and Will wanted to go out tonight, we haven’t gotten the gang together in a while and Alan and I need a break from wedding planning.” Eric said.

“Sounds like fun.” Grell said. “I’ll have to drag William out of his house, but we’ll for sure show up.” She added.

“Honestly, I don’t understand why you haven’t just moved in together already.” Eric said.

“Well, we’ve actually been talking about it.” Grell said. “Nothing’s official yet, but we’re looking at a place.” She added.

“Well, here’s to hoping.” Eric said, smiling.

“Word on the street is Ronald is actually settling down.” Grell said. “He’s super into the guys he’s with.” She added.

“Wait, guys?” Eric asked, putting away a few of the books in his hand.

“You didn’t know? Ronald’s dating two guys.” Grell said.

“I haven’t seen him post anything and it’s been a while since we went out, but I’m glad he’s finding happiness. Date hopping was wearing on him.” Eric said. “I’ll have to ask them if they wanna go out.” He added, humming a bit.

After a long days work and getting a yes from Ronald and his two dates, Eric and Alan headed for the pub after making a stop at home to get ready. They claimed their usual spot and waited patiently for everyone to show up. When everyone finally showed up, drinks were purchased and they settled in for a good time.

“So Ronald, are you going to introduce us to your second date?” Eric asked after a few rounds of drinks.

“Well you guys already know Jax, but this lovely ray of sunshine over here is Alex.” Ronald said.

“So how did you guys meet?” Alan asked, head tilted

“Well,” Ronald started. “Jax and Alex were dating a while before I met them, but after a while we all just kinda clicked and started going out. I wanted to introduce you all at Christmas but Alex ended up back over visiting his family in America for Christmas, which is why you only met Jax.” He explained. “I’m really glad you’re all meeting now though because I’ve been really nervous about how it would go.” He added.

“Ronald are you kidding? We’re all here to support you!” Eric said. “We’re friends, it’s what we do!” He added.

“Well, while we’re all gathered together.” Grell said. “I suppose we could share some news we’ve been holding onto.” She added, squeezing William’s hand a bit.

“Well, c’mon out with it.” Alan said, head tilted in interest.

“After a long few months of discussion, we’ve finally decided to move in together.” William said.

“About time!” Came the chime from Ronald, Alan, and Eric in unison, followed by the trio laughing.

“Alright you assholes, knock off the laughing.” William laughed.

“You guys have been together for like, 100 years. Jesus Christ.” Eric said.

Alan smiled a bit and leaned up next to Eric’s ear. “See what I mean? You’re definitely a different man than before.”

Eric turned his head and kissed him, humming in agreement. Sometimes he just needed to listen to Alan.


	26. The Little Things to Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fdhsaj i'm so sorry you had to wait over a month for this. read and enjoy!!

After a long exhausting night out, Eric and Alan both collapsed on the bed and groaned. After the pub, Ronald had gotten the group into a party down near the docs and while they were thankful, they all had jobs to do in the morning and ended up leaving early. Letting out a long groan into his pillow, Eric slowly sat up. 

“You sound like a dying cat.” Alan laughed.

“I ache all over, Ronald really runs us ragged when we let him take the night over.” Eric said, discarding his jacket onto a chair and dress shirt to his dirty clothes pile.

“I do prefer a night in over a night out with Ronald.” Alan said. “He goes crazy.” He added.

Eric shrugged and pulled on his pajamas, flopping back onto the bed as Alan got up. Eric ran his hands over the sheets and wondered how long it had been since they’d been washed. Deciding not to dwell on the thought, Eric rolled over and stared at Alan.

“What?” Alan asked, looking at him in the mirror.

“You realize that as of midnight it will be exactly three months until our wedding day?” Eric asked.

Alan glanced to the calendar on their wall before he glanced back to Eric. “I didn’t even realize I was so caught up in planning.”

Pushing himself up off the bed, Eric wrapped his arms around Alan and hugged him from behind. Alan leaned back against him, humming softly. They remained silent for a moment before Eric released Alan and turned him around. Before Alan could react, Eric had begun to ballroom dance with him.

“See, now you’re just showing off.” Alan laughed

“I learned how to do it as a kid, I  _ really  _ need to put it to use.” Eric said, a grin on his face.

“So you couldn’t wait three months and use it at our wedding?” Alan teased, smiling.

“I was going to, but I thought why not give a sneak peek?” He asked, laughing.

Eric never ceased to amaze Alan, it sometimes startled him to remember they were both turned within the same time period. Even so, Alan was completely in love with him and never wanted to let him go. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, Eric let Alan go and let him finish getting ready for bed. After a few moments, they both crawled under the covers, curled up together and went to sleep.

Eric rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes as he woke sometime later, glancing at the clock. He groaned when he saw it was just past 4 AM. He seemed to wake up in the middle of the night more often than not and it killed him. He carefully climbed out of bed and made his way into the bathroom to splash his face. He heard Alan shift some, peeking out to look at the other. Eric was always amused at the sight of Alan sleeping, it was one of the things he loved about Alan. He loved how Alan’s hair was always a mess on his head, how he was always tangled in the sheets and blankets, how his pajama top was almost always riding up no matter how many times he pulled it down in sleepy irritation. The sight always made Eric fall even more in love with the other.

Crawling back into bed, Eric settled down and watched Alan sleep for a moment. He set his hand on the others face and rubbed his cheek with his thumb. He leaned enough to press a kiss to the others forehead, laying back down.

“I’m going to make sure I’m the best husband ever.” He said. “Just you wait, Al.” He added.


	27. Prove it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild nsfw

Reaching out to slap the top of the alarm clock a few mornings later, Eric dropped his hand on the mattress again. He and Alan both had been up half the night trying to finalize details on their wedding and he was not expecting the sound of the alarm to come so quickly after he fell asleep. Running a hand down his face, Eric sat up, stretched out, and climbed out of bed. If he wanted to make it through the day, he was going to need  _ a lot  _ of coffee. 

Startled by Alan wrapping his arms around him from behind, Eric turned around and hugged him in return. They don’t speak for a long moment, Eric rubbing his back while Alan fought to keep from dozing off again. Finally, after what felt like hours, Alan pulled away and grabbed their mugs from the cabinet setting them on the counter next to the coffee pot. 

Eric can tell by the way he tilts his head when he looks at the clock that he’s considering calling in and faking being sick, just to take the extra time at home to nap and catch up on sleep. Eric considered it too, but remembered that he worked for Grell and she’d never fall for it. Especially since they were both classified in a species that never got sick. Surely she wouldn’t mind if he missed  _ one  _ day of work.

Sighing when he decided against that idea, Eric poured himself a mug of coffee and fixed it to his liking. He was going to need as much caffeine as he could get if he wanted to survive the work day. He may have been immortal being with superhuman speed and healing, but it sure didn’t mean shit when he still needed sleep and caffeine to cover the sleep he missed. After downing one mug completely, Eric poured himself another mug and nursed it slower. 

“I don’t really wanna go to work.” Eric sighed some, holding onto the mug of coffee as he joined Alan at the table.  

“So just skip.” Alan said. “Grell won’t miss you if you skip just  _ one  _ day of work.” He added. 

“As fun as that sounds, I can’t really afford the shortage on my paycheck.” Eric told him.    
  
Alan remained silent and stared Eric down, standing up. Eric knew by the way he was acting that he was about to become a very weak willed man and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that. He couldn’t help but groan softly when Alan, in his oversized sweater and boxers glory, crawled into his lap and wrapped his arms around Eric’s neck.    
  
“There’s still time before the wedding to make up for the shortage in your paycheck.” He said, leaning forward some. “Besides, if you stay home I can make it worth your while.” He added, leaning down and kissing Eric. 

Eric hummed as he kissed back, arms wrapping around the other. After a moment he pulled back to catch his breath. “I am a very weak willed man when you do this.” He said, settling his hands on the other’s hips. 

Alan only laughed softly. “I know how to play you like an instrument, Slingby.” He said. “I have to get my way somehow.” He added, twirling some of the loose part of Eric’s hair around his finger, an innocent smile on his face (Eric knew better than to trust that smile, though). 

“Oh do you now?” He asked, brow raised. He knew the wheels in Alan’s head were turning and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for the consequences or outcomes of it.    


“Mmhmm.” Alan said, still twirling Eric’s hair before he released it and sat up some. “I mean, just by sitting in your lap I’ve weakened your self discipline. If you’d been paying any attention to the clock you’d know that our shifts started just about 15 minutes ago.” He added.    
  
Eric leaned over and peered at the clock behind Alan. Alan was right, they were still sitting in their pajamas with coffee, which he was sure was lukewarm, in front of them and work had already started. He sat up straight and looked at the other.    
  
“You are very sneaky.” Eric said.   
  
“I already told you that I knew how to get what I want out of you.” Alan said.    
  
“Oh yeah?” Eric challenged.   
  
“Yeah.” Alan responded, leaning back down and wrapping his arms around Eric’s neck.    
  
“Prove it.” Eric told him.   
  
Alan reached back up and began twirling Eric’s hair again, leaning down and kissing him to drown out the loud moan that came from Eric moments later when he tugged on the strand he’d been twirling. He pulled away after a moment and sat up some, a grin on his face   
  
“I believe I just did.” Alan said, giving a noise in surprise and clinging to the other when Eric stood up after picking him up.   
  
“You are an evil brat, you know that?” Eric asked, carrying him back to the bedroom.    
  
“Mm, I may be an evil brat, but you love me.” He added.    
  
“Forever and Always.” Eric said, laying him on the bed.    
  
“Always and Forever.” Alan replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have an instagram now! it's @kokichiioumaz!


	28. This is our fate

Eric couldn’t help the stupid grin that crossed his face when he heard ‘Always and Forever’ come from Alan’s mouth, causing Alan to giggle some at the sight. Eric felt his heart speed up when he heard Alan giggle, placing his hands on the others face and kissing him. He held the kiss for a long moment before he pulled away and set his forehead on Alan’s and relaxed. He hummed a bit as he rubbed a thumb over the other males cheek, a smile on his face.

“What’s got you so smiley?” Alan asked him, staring up at him. 

“You.” Eric told him. “You just...You make me feel some kind of way that I can’t really describe with words and frankly, I’m glad.” He added. 

“Why?” Alan asked him, head tilted some.    
  
“Because even if I could find the words to describe it, I would just sound dumb and it wouldn’t make sense.” Eric told him. “I’m so stupidly in love with you that sometimes when I tell others about you, I sound like a fool.” 

Alan felt himself tear up despite the smile on his face. It had been a while since Eric had expressed his feelings so genuinely that it threw him off. Alan set his hands on Eric’s face and pulled him down for a kiss and smiled some. 

“I love you so much, Eric.” He said. “You make me so unbelievably happy.” He told him, sniffling some. “In all my years of existing, which we both know is well over a hundred years at this point, I have never,  _ ever  _ met someone that made me feel the way you do. I feel like I can take over the world.” 

Eric stared at Alan for a long moment before he leaned down and kissed him again, tears on his own cheeks. 

“I love you, Alan, so much and I can’t wait to marry you.” Eric told him, smiling. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Before he knew it, Eric was pacing back and forth in the hours before his and Alan’s wedding. He sat down in the chair in the room he’d been getting ready in and stared at himself in the mirror. He was a totally different man now compared to when he met Alan. Back then he’d been afraid of himself and who he was, afraid of being around humans without a mask because blood made him feral and something close to a killer. Now, he was able to blend into society and live as though he was a human even if it was far from the truth. He jumped when the door opened and Julian, another vampire that Eric had come to view as his sibling, stepped inside. 

“As bandaged as ever, Jules.” He laughed.    
  
“I don’t heal as fast as everyone else.” The younger vampire huffed. “I do everything I’m told.”

“Everything?” Eric asked, raising his brows.    
  
Julian shrunk back under Eric’s stare, glancing away. “Okay, so maybe not  _ everything _ .” He said. “But, I am getting better about eating!” He quickly followed up with.

“Once you’re up to eating everyday, you won’t need to be wrapped in bandages.” Eric said, ruffling his hair. 

Julian swatted at his hand and huffed. “It’s just my hand, Eric and besides, I showed that broken glass who was boss.” He said. 

“Still, you have to get better about it. I’ll believe it when I see progress.” Eric told him, matter of factly. 

Julian huffed, crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks. His attitude changed when he suddenly remembered why he’d come in. “Oh!! William wanted me to check if you were ready.” He said. 

Eric grabbed his tux jacket off the back of the chair he’d been sitting in and pulled it on, nodding. He took one look in the mirror and made sure he looked good, turning to the door. ‘ _ It’s now or never. _ ’ Eric thought, striding to the door. 

Taking his place on the altar, Eric crossed his hands behind his back and waited patiently. He glanced to where Julian sat, a wave of relief flooding him when he got a reassuring smile from the other. He looked forward again when he heard everyone shift and look back when Alan stepped into the room. Suddenly, it was as if nothing else in the room existed as Alan came forward to join him. He held his hand out to the other when he approached, squeezing it gently as he helped him step up. 

He raised Alan’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it, smiling some as he looked at the other. He vaguely registered the minister’s voice as he spoke, too focused on Alan to care. Clearing his throat once he was cued to give his vows, Eric reached into the inner pocket of his tux jacket and took the microphone being handed to him. 

“Alan, you...are the light of my life. I can’t really put it any other way than that, but. I promised myself I would try.” Eric said, paused for a moment to open the paper he’d pulled out earlier. “I met you when I was feeling hopeless, I was down and felt like I had no purpose. But with you around I feel...better, like I have a reason to strive to be a accomplish every goal I’ve set.” He added. 

Eric paused and took a shaking breath, looking up at Alan and smiling. 

“I once saw something that read ‘The reason I was born alone is so the two of us could meet.’ and I believe it.” Eric said. “I believe that I was placed right here, on this earth to meet and marry you today.” He added, looking at Alan once more. “I can say with full confidence that I am totally and completely head over heels in love with you, and I am completely honored to call you Mr. Alan Humphries-Slingby.” 

Alan stared at Eric for a long moment, tears in his eyes as he smiled. He took a moment to compose himself and collect his thoughts before he began to speak himself. 

“I never once thought that I would end up falling for someone as fast as I fell for you.” Alan said. “From day one, I knew I wanted to spend my life with you forever and I get to, I get to marry my best friend.” He added, sniffling. “I know we’ve had our ups and downs, but we’ve come back stronger than ever and I wouldn’t trade it for the world. So, I stand right here today and declare with confidence that I am more than happy to be Mr. Alan Humphries-Slingby.” 

  
Once he heard the cue, Eric wasted no time in pulling Alan forward into a kiss as he dipped him causing Alan to laugh. He pulled back after a moment and set his forehead on Eric’s humming some.    
  
“This right here.” Eric said, soft enough for Alan to hear. “This is our fate.” He said, leaning down to kiss him once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so the fic comes to an end. i loved this fic from the first moment i started it. it will forever be the first fic i stayed up til 3 or 4 am working on some nights jfdslka thank you so much for being a loyal reader base. <3

**Author's Note:**

> questions, comments, and concerns can be directed to my blog, slingphriesismylife, on tumblr!


End file.
